La Guardiana
by Orianna4321
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el destino de Valoran dependiera de una sola persona? ¿Sabrías manejar todo ese poder? Y si vieras colapsar el mundo bajo tus pies aún antes de que pasara, ¿Tendrías la fuerza para evitarlo?. Ella tendrá que hacerlo después de todo ella es el oráculo de Valoran
1. C1: Del fondo a la cima

**Nota : Estaré actualizando los capítulo antiguos antes de retomar la historia.**

 **Aclaración: Solo la protagonista me pertenece, el universo y demás personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

* * *

.

 **La Guardiana**

.

 _._

 _29 Noviembre, CLE 43_

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no sigo con vida,_

 _No sientas pena, mi vida a pesar de todos los tormentos fue plena, disfruté de días maravillosos y no tengo grandes arrepentimientos, por eso a ti que eres lo más importante te tuve te dejo mis diarios, ya que nunca podremos conocernos esta es mi forma de conectarme contigo, de que sepas quien fui, solo espero no decepcionarte…_

* * *

 _13 Agosto, CLE 20_

 _Hoy es mi cumpleaños número ocho y de regalo recibí este libro, aunque no es igual a ninguno de los demás libros que tengo ya que este no dice nada y además tiene un candado que solo yo puedo abrir, ella me dijo que yo tendría que llenarlo que me serviría para no aburrirme y que sería bueno que como ya me estoy haciendo mayor tenga mis cosas propias sobretodo porque mañana comenzara mi instrucción en la magia debo registrar mis avances._

 _2 Diciembre, CLE 21_

 _Ella es muy poderosa, es increíble la forma en que crea y controla el hielo, es muy hermoso espero ser tan buena como ella algún día._

 _A pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, muchos meses para ser exacta pero el estudio de la magia es algo muy demandante, espero tener un poco más de tiempo libre en el futuro._

* * *

 _8 Marzo, CLE 24_

 _Finalmente y solo después de 3 años de entrenar arduamente comienzo a entender mis poderes, con las lunas mi potencial se va desarrollando, puedo congelar hasta el mismo hielo, pero además de eso otro "sentido" está naciendo, cuando ella me da su mano imágenes aparecen en mi cabeza, otras personas caminando, gente hablándome, ¿hablándome? No, no puedo escuchar sus voces, parecen ser memorias o recuerdos del pasado, lo que ella ha vivido quizás, además parece no saber que puedo ver, pienso mantenerlo en secreto por ahora, quiero ver más._

 _19 Mayo, CLE 24_

 _Hoy me ha explicado porque no puedo salir, mi poder es especial como el de ella, al parecer no somos normales, me dice que cuando mi entrenamiento termine y pueda defenderme, valerme por mi misma podré ver el mundo exterior, realmente quiero verlo, todo lo que conozco es el viento frio y la nieve._

* * *

 _Creo que estoy en peligro. No, sé que estoy en peligro, esta mujer es peligrosa ella ha lastimado a otras personas, pude ver a un hombre que ella asesinó, es ella pero su magia es diferente de la que me muestra siempre su hielo es como la noche pero de alguna forma más oscuro, temo por mi seguridad…_

 _30 Septiembre, CLE 24_

 _Todo cobra sentido, ahora se la verdad. Ella es Lissandra, por lo que pude ver es vieja muy muy vieja, llevo meses extrayendo información y aún no he descubierto mucho sobre ella pero no me quedare a averiguar más. Me necesita, las personas normales no viven para siempre ella necesita a una sucesora, la encarnación del espíritu que ella mato con ese hielo, ¡lo ha hecho por generaciones! Cuando encuentra a la que necesita acaba con sus familias y las encierra, las entrena para que conservar y aumentar sus poderes, luego les roba su cuerpo y así consume una vida, sigue en este mundo a costa de otros..._

 _Ella conoció a mi madre, sabía que el fruto de su vientre seria su siguiente víctima, en cuanto mi madre quedo en cinta asesino a mi padre, le mintió y ella confió en esa bruja... En cuanto nací la liquidó sin piedad. Solo me pregunto cómo, si las demás vieron lo que les esperaba, ¿por qué no hicieron nada?_

 _9 Octubre, CLE 24_

 _Escapar fue extrañamente fácil, quizás porque no se lo esperaba, afuera hay muchas personas, es una tribu grande las edificaciones se parecen a las de mis libros, escucho a los aldeanos hablar de la Guardia de Hielo y ese ojo, ese símbolo está en todas partes, es casi como si te observara todo el tiempo, no tuve tiempo de empacar, lo único que tomé fue este diario, un poco de comida y una manta de mi cama que estoy usando para ocultarme, no quiero que nadie me vea, tengo que huir de este lugar rápido._

 _13 Octubre, CLE 24_

 _Llevo días caminando en la nieve o al menos eso creo la intensa ventizca que me tiene atrapada no me deja distinguir el final de un día del comienzo del siguiente, mi energía se agota, no podré resistir mucho más, al parecer el frio solo es gentil con las tribus y no con las solitarias que vagan por Freljord mirar hacia atrás solo me deja una vista aterradora, el lugar donde perdí de vista mi hogar ahora lo cubren nubes negras y una tormenta mortal... No tengo comida, solo un poco de agua, si sigo así tendré que volver, eso si no muero antes..._

 _16 Octubre, CLE 24_

 _3 días han pasado desde que estuve a punto de darme por vencida, pero la vida aún está fuertemente ligada a mí, luego de desmayarme en una cueva, desperté, un agradable calor me rodeaba, los brazos de alguien me protegían, era una mujer, llevaba una capucha su cabello era como la nieve flotando en el cielo, sus ojos son oscuros pero hay calidez en ellos, me miró y con una calida sonrisa, su expresión me tranquilizó pero aun no pienso bajar la guardia._

 _27 Noviembre, CLE 24_

 _Creo que he encontrado mi hogar, mi salvadora me habla del mundo, la líder de los discípulos de Avarosa es una mujer fuerte pero extrañamente gentil, lleva su tribu de una forma interesante donde todos participan en las decisiones donde todos son una gran familia, por cierto tiene una hija algunos años menor que yo, se parece mucho a ella solo que sus ojos son celestes y más fríos, ella me pide que la cuide como si fuera mi hermana y pienso hacerlo, le debo la vida, jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a la pequeña Ashe…_

* * *

 _6 Enero, CLE 25_

 _Por primera vez hablé de este raro "sentido" que poseo, ella me dice que no es normal ver los recuerdos, memorias o el pasado de los demás, me habla de profetas, las grandes oráculos de Valoran, mujeres que cambiaron el destino de Runaterra_

 _Me llevará donde una anciana que vive sola en una montaña, por lo que me dijo es una Chaman, una especie de hechicera y que en todas las tribus o ciudades había alguien así cuyo objetivo principal era revelar a la siguiente oráculo._

* * *

 _17 Abril, CLE 29_

 _Oráculo de Valoran, la persona más importante del continente, salvaguarda de la vida en Runaterra, eminencia entre eminencias... Una muñeca de porcelana la que solo puede hablar cuando se lo indican... No es para nada la vida que me pintaron en Freljord, tengo 17 años y me tratan como si tuviera 5, soy solo una máquina expendedora de premoniciones…_

 _Los gobernantes de las grandes ciudades de la región son unos idiotas... Por un lado tenemos a Jarvan III, gran rey de Demacia y del Escudo de Luz, es un buen soberano piensa y actúa en beneficio de su pueblo y aunque es el que muestra más respetos para conmigo tiene el ego del tamaño de su ciudad, luego tenemos a Boram Darkwill la prueba viviente de la existencia de las pesadillas, es un viejo decrepito y aterrador que parece que tuviera mil años, me recuerda a Lissandra, esta demente, cree que todo el mundo trata de asesinarlo, la única razón por la que Noxus no se ha ido al demonio es porque los grandes generales militares son los que gobiernan realmente, y aunque estoy segura de que hay algo más oculto bajo esa ciudad, no quiero saberlo al menos por ahora. De Piltover un hombre cuyo nombre jamás podré pronunciar por la gran cantidad de consonantes que contiene y pocas vocales, lo rodea un aura de autoridad pero no de líder, Piltover es una ciudad altamente evolucionada en tecnología, por lo que el crimen abunda, los que duermen tranquillos allí son los que tienen mucho dinero y/o inteligencia para construir alguna especie de robot androide que dispare rayos por los ojos a cualquiera que se acerque._

 _Zaun... Creo que nunca había repudiado tanto algo, el solo nombre me indigesta, en cada reunión aparece un nuevo representante de esa "ciudad" cada uno más verde, fosforescente y lunático que el anterior... Finalmente Bandle es como... No sé si llamarla ciudad es más como una gran pastelería donde pequeños duendes trabajan felices, no me molestan pero me volvería loca en 5 minutos si tuviera que visitar esa ciudad…_

* * *

 _28 Julio, CLE 29_

 _Hoy la única mujer que conocí y reconocí como mi madre ha muerto... Se debía tan pacifica como el primer día que la vi y ahora soy todo lo que Ashe tiene, pero sin importar qué seguiré cuidando de ella como lo prometí después de todo será ella la que se encargara de dirigir a la tribu cuando se haga un poco más mayor._

* * *

 _Al parecer hay más que los conflictos entre Demacia y Noxus allá afuera, hay muchas ciudades aun no reconocidas como tales, Freljord entre ellas pero eso está por terminarse "El instituto de la Guerra" se ha instalado como control supremo entre ciudades y me han pedido ayuda puesto que como eminencia suprema no debo tomar partido por ninguna ciudad en particular, al menos quiero agregar algunas naciones más ya que los noxianos suelen aprovecharse de los "vacíos legales", la próxima semana visitare Ionia no se mucho al respecto pero tendré que verlo, me preocupa dejar a Ashe aunque solo sea por algunas semanas.._

* * *

 _El camino a Ionia es largo y agotador ya llevo varios días es esta carroza solo nos detenemos esporádicamente a comer algo pero nada más... No podemos pasar la noche en las ciudades o pueblos cercanos ya que si me reconocen seria "muy peligroso", odio que me traten como si no pudiera defenderme, creen que soy una niña a la que hay que proteger, ¡soy una hechicera Freljoriana! supongo que tendré que soportarlo al menos hasta poder darme a conocer más en Valoran y que empiecen a tomarme en serio..._

 _._

 **Fin del capítulo uno**

* * *

 **Aunque el resto de la historia no estará en cursiva se entiende que todo el relato es parte del diario.**


	2. C2: El largo camino

**Nota : La historia tiene lugar previo al juego, aun los campeones son todos bastante más jovenes.**

 **Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes (a excepción de la protagonista) ni el universo de League of Legends me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **El largo camino**

 _._

 _._

 _14 Octubre, CLE 29_

 _Desde que salimos de Freljord nos dirigimos por los caminos hacia el sur, colindando la Gran Barrera, es hermosa e intimidante las historias que se cuentan sobre lo que pasa allí son demasiado interesantes algún día espero verlo con mis propios ojos, ciudades que se tragó la arena o perdidas en la jungla, ciudades atrapadas por el tiempo y una oscuridad más profunda que el océano, eso es lo que te espera si decides adentrarte, lamentablemente no tengo tanta suerte ya que solo la bordeamos por el lado seguro._

* * *

La pequeña caravana se detuvo a unos kilómetros de la entrada más segura a la Gran Barrera, pero en medio de la noche los guardias que acompañaban a la muchacha fueron alertados por ruidos, rápidamente atraparon al intruso.

-¡Ya suéltenme!- Dijo mientras forcejeaba.

-Suéltenlo, no me digan que ¿esto es la "amenaza"?-

-Hey! ¿Cómo que "esto"?- Dijo ofendido el rubio.

-Lo siento al parecer mis guardias te confundieron con un ladrón o bandido ¿no es así?-

-Está prohibido atravesar la Gran Barrera.- Dijo uno de los guardias con mirada amenazante. -Solo los ladrones buscan adentrarse sin autorización a ese lugar.-

-¿Y quién dice que no tengo autorización?- Dijo el niño.

Todos quedamos atónitos por un segundo ante su declaración puesto que conseguir una autorización para semejante expedición es extremadamente difícil ya que debe provenir del mismísimo gobernante de una ciudad-estado y debe tener un motivo de gran relevancia para dicha ciudad.

-Entonces… ¿la tienes?- Le pregunté intrigada.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo, luego de tirar de su chaqueta que uno de los guardias aun sujetaba sacó un papel doblado y arrugado de su bolsillo.

Leí rápidamente y en voz alta la hoja en donde claramente. -"La ciudad de Piltover le da autorización al explorador de nombre Ezreal para adentrarse en la Gran Barrera con propósitos científicos."-

-¿Piltover?- Dijo uno de los guardias intrigado.

-¿Explorador?- Pregunto otro incrédulo.

-¿Ezreal?- Dije yo tratando de desviar las ofensivas reacciones de mis acompañantes.

-Sí.- Dijo cortante y molesto el joven quitándome el papel de las manos y volviendo a guardarlo en su chaqueta. -¿Puedo irme ya?- Agregó en tono infantil.

-Es tarde ¿por qué no te quedas aquí? Puedes partir mañana a primeras luces.-

-No, estaré bien, no es la primera vez que voy a ese lugar y ya me retrasé dem…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar su estómago gruñó ruidosamente.

-Bueno, ¿te quedas a cenar?- Dije con la expresión más amable que pude articular.

La cena fue ruidosa como de costumbre mientras los guardaespaldas comían en el suelo junto a la fogata riendo estrepitosamente de viejas anécdotas, Ezreal y yo estábamos del otro lado del fuego concentrados en nuestra cena, hasta que mi curiosidad fue más fuerte, rompí el silencio entre ambos.

-Así que, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves joven para alguien que ya es un reconocido explorador de Piltover.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que noté lo sonrojó un poco.

\- Tengo 13, estuve unos años en el Colegio de Magia, pero era tan aburrido, prefiero mil veces la exploración, no me siento a gusto sentado por horas en un salón lleno de gente.-

Reí por lo bajo, me recordaba a mí en las reuniones con los gobernantes de las ciudades.

-¿Y tú? Estas en medio de la nada viajando en una carroza custodiada por grandulones, ¿Quién eres?-

-Mmmm lo siento pero si te lo dijera tendría que matarte.- Dije sin darle mucha importancia.

Ezreal me miró con una expresión que mezclaba intriga y miedo, pero pude ver claramente como ahora quería saber aún más de mí.

-Vamos puedes decirme no es como si tuviera a alguien a quien contarle.-

-Touché, aun así, lo siento no puedo decírtelo.- Dije con tono frío.

Él me miro extrañado como preguntándose si era algo malo.

-Quizás en otra ocasión.- Le dije más animada.

-Vamos si nos encontramos aquí fue ya demasiada coincidencia.-

-En realidad mis guardias te encontraron y créeme estoy segura que no será la última vez que nos veremos, me encargaré de ello, después de todo me conviene enlazar amistad con un reconocido explorador de Piltover, ¿no crees?-

-Claro que sí.- Respondió altivo y presumido.

-Sera mejor duermas algo, ambos tenemos que continuar nuestros caminos temprano en la mañana.- Le dije retirándome a mi carruaje.

El Sol ascendió gentilmente bañando de luz cada porción de tierra lentamente para que quienes fueran a despertar en la intemperie se acostumbraran suavemente a su brillo y calidez.

* * *

 _17 Octubre, CLE 29_

 _Luego de un rápido desayuno me despedí de Ezreal, con la certeza absoluta de que en algún momento necesitaría de él, aunque aún era un chiquillo distraído la magia corría fuertemente por sus venas solo necesitaba explotar su potencial… Pobre, me hubiera gustado ver su expresión cuando notara que olvido preguntar mi nombre._

 _Retomando nuevamente el viaje a Ionia, bordeamos la Gran Barrera hasta llegar a Bandle, estadía que por mi salud mental no duro más que un par de horas hasta que zarpamos para llegar finalmente a la isla, dicen que hay que tener cuidado con los piratas de Aguas Estancadas, ¿cuidado? Sería lo más emocionante de este tedioso viaje..._

* * *

 _19 Octubre, CLE 29_

 _No, no nos cruzamos con piratas pero ya estoy en suelo Ioniano, la costa para ser más específica ahora debo abordar otra patética carroza que me llevara al Templo del maestro Lito, donde tendré que conocer a mucha "gente importante", además estan la Orden Kinkou, los monjes como se llamen y finalmente al grupo de vejestorios seniles que gobiernan Ionia, esto será divertido... Sí, claro..._

* * *

 _21 Octubre, CLE 29_

 _¡Estoy harta! Ya no lo soporto... Llevamos más de un día de viaje y aun no llegamos al estúpido templo, "ya casi, ya casi" es todo lo que me dicen, si sigo encerrada aquí perderé la cabeza…_

 _21 Octubre por la tarde, CLE 29_

 _Bien lo admito no es la mejor de mis ideas pero no está mal para ser improvisada, salir por la ventana del carruaje al pasar por un puente, fue más sencillo de lo que suena, ¡el cochero ni siquiera noto cuando me arroje al agua!_

Y allí se manifestó majestuosa… Me retracto... Ionia es hermosa, verdes prados que llegan hasta donde alcanza la vista, su pacifica brisa que parece susurrarte y no sé dónde estoy creo que ni me importa, el aire es la cálido, el sol tan brillante, el pasto es suave y la sombra de los arboles...

.

 **Fin del capítulo dos**

* * *

 **Establecida la trama, campeones antes de ser campeones apareceran.**


	3. C3: ¿Entiendes quien eres?

**Nota : La historia toma lugar antes de la Liga cuando la mayoría de los campeones eran aun muy ****jóvenes.**

 **Aclaración: Solo la protagonista me pertenece, el universo y los demás personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

* * *

.

 **¿Entiendes quien eres?**

.

.

Él la miro dormir tan pacíficamente que por un segundo dudo si despertarla o no.

-¿Qué haces?-

Somnolienta, abrió los ojos pero no lograba ver, el sol llegaba directamente a su cara y solo veía una figura negra contrastando con la luz.

-Creí que al tener los ojos cerrados y no moverme seria obvio-

Respondió algo molesta por ser interrumpida

-Es peligroso que estés aquí sola, por cierto ¿por qué estás aquí sola?-

Sus preguntas impertinentes comenzaban a irritarla, pero antes de despacharlo groseramente pudo verlo, se veía que era un par de años mayor que ella pero no mucho más, cabello corto, oscuro algo azulado, pensó que era raro, sus ojos eran celestes pero muy celestes, tanto que quedo algo hipnotizada por ellos, su ropa lo delataba, claramente pertenecía a un templo.

-Yo ehh yo, bueno estaba, es decir, yo vine a...-

-¿Si?-

-El templo del maestro Lito.- Dijo torpemente mientras el rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas después de esa vergonzosa presentación.

Él se alteró.

-Qué asunto tienes ahí.- Preguntó con tono brusco y mirada fría.

Claro, el oráculo de Valoran iba para allá, esa información era valiosa y prácticamente desconocida.

-Soy acompañante de la oráculo...- Dijo con un tono poco convincente, le muchacho por su parte la miró de arriba abajo con escrutinio.

-¿Segura? Porque no suenas muy segura.- Dijo el burlándose al concluir que no era una amenaza.

-Ehh sí, estoy segura.-

-Bien, entonces señorita acompañante de la oráculo, déjame hacerte una pregunta.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Porque no estas acompañando a la oráculo?-

Era una idiota, y él se había dado cuenta, ¿acompañante de la oráculo? No pudo pensar en una excusa más estúpida... Bueno no era el momento para ponerse en evidencia, ya había mentido y tendría que seguir firme en su engaño hasta el final.

-Bueno es que ehh… tú no sabes cómo es ella... Es insoportable una niñita engreída y mimada, pero soy la única a la que no volvería una estatua de hielo.-

-Suena peligroso.- Dijo con nerviosismo y curiosidad.

Ella aun temía que su historia no sonara verídica, pero él estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-Así que, si lo que dices es correcto ¿huiste de tu puesto de trabajo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Ehh bueno, salte por la ventana cuando ella dormía.- Patético pensó ella.

-Y ella como oráculo ¿no lo vio venir?-

Sus pretextos se desmoronaban como un castillo de cartas

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, no crees realmente que ella puede ver todo lo que ocurre y ocurrirá, sería imposible.-

Sonaba convincente puesto que era verdad, ella no puede verlo absolutamente todo, hay muchos eventos que escapaban a sus ojos.

-Entonces además de tus increíbles habilidades para escabullirte, ¿tienes nombre?-

Rayos... Sí que era entrometido... Pero había algo en él que le atraía, no podía negarlo de no ser así lo habría despachado desde un principio.

-Ehh Kaira.- El nombre de su madre fue lo único que le vino a la mente.

-Mmmm lindo es muy Freljordiano. Pregunta, ¿siempre dudas tanto cuando te hacen una pregunta?-

Insoportable... Realmente es un idiota.

-¿Siempre le preguntas toda su vida a desconocidos que encuentras por ahí? De ser así tienes una vida muy ocupada...-

Su sarcasmo era letal.

-Ehh bueno... La verdad, no suelo encontrar chicas lindas durmiendo en los prados...- Dijo mirando de un lado al otro como si estuviera buscando a alguien más.

La hizo sonrojarse, trato de no demostrarlo, ambos voltearon la cara para evitar verse. Momento incómodo.

-¡Bueno! Nuestra eminencia debe estar muy preocupada por ti, te llevare al templo del maestro Lito.-Dijo alegre para quitar ese ambiente de incomodidad

-¿Eres del templo?-

-Ehh bueno, más o menos, es decir, yo trabajo ahí.-

Ahora él era el nervioso y ella quien interrogaba, no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad.

-¿Seguro? Porque no suenas muy seguro.-

-Si claro, yo limpio el pozo y riego las flores. El templo se caería a pedazos sin mí.-

-Te creo, definitivamente no te ves como el guerrero de un templo.- Dijo ella con voz altanera, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde creyó que se encontraba el templo.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió.

-El templo está bastante lejos llegaremos después del atardecer.-

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!- Exclamó, la verdad es que pensó que la vendrían a recoger cuando se dieran cuenta que no estaba, no había comido desde el desayuno y pasar todo el día caminando no era la idea más atractiva.

-Tranquila hay un pueblo a un par de horas caminando, cuando lleguemos puedo conseguir unos caballos para llegar antes.-

El estómago de ella gruño.

-Y... Comer algo, quizás.- Agregó el intentando disimular su sonrisa.

Tras una hora de caminata y el pueblo sin aparecer, charlar parecía su única opción de matar el tiempo.

-Así que, ¿es muy terrible trabajar para la oráculo?- Preguntó escondiendo su curiosidad.

-Bueno es.- Bajo la mirada algo entristecida. -La verdad, ella es bastante solitaria, supongo que el peso del conocimiento la aleja de las demás personas, le cuesta confiar en la gente...-

Él la veía casi compadeciéndose, eso la molestó.

-Pero cuando no quiere estar sola es una molestia... Es tan mimada, siempre debe salirse con la suya y pareciera que no le importa nada, sería capaz de amenazar la paz de todo Valoran para satisfacer sus caprichos, -no se preocupa por nadie más que ella, jamás se detiene a pensar en los demás.-

-Bien suena como toda una malcriada.- Dijo algo decepcionado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no me has dicho tu nombre?-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Ohhh, es cierto.- Dijo riéndose. -Zelos, me llamo Zelos.-

-Así que Zelos, ¿qué puedes decirme que me espera en el templo?-

-Bueno un anciano que podría acabar con el guerrero más hábil en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sus 2 hijos.-

-Ohhh suena interesante.-

El pequeño pueblo ya era visible en el horizonte ya a menos de una hora de caminata y mientras tanto el sol comenzaba a esconderse provocando que una oleada de colores pintara el cielo. Era una vista hermosa, ella realmente lo disfrutaba, amaba Freljord pero este tipo de belleza era algo que jamás había visto, en ese momento deseaba que haber traído a Ashe para que también pudiera verlo.

-¿Vienes? ¿O te quedaras parada ahí?- Dijo el sacándole mucha ventaja

-Tsk, tonto...- Susurró. -ESPERAME!- Gritó mientras corría tras él.

Cuando finalmente llegaron la noche ya había dejado caer su velo, pero eso no impedía que cientos de luces mantuvieran vivo todo el comercio, la calle principal estaba tan llena de vida, con juegos, puestos de comida y pequeños espectáculos.

-Parece un festival.- Dijo algo extrañado.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¿Vives cerca de aquí o no?-

-Bueno es que cada pueblo tiene sus creencias y cosas que adora o a las que le reza, debe ser un festival local.- Hablaba mientras miraba al cielo con una mano en su barbilla.

-¡¿VIENES O TE QUEDARAS PARADO AHI?!- Gritó ella, ya disfrutando del pequeño festival.

Suspiro mientras sonreía, quien diría que se emocionaría tanto por un festival... Ella era todo un mar de sorpresas.

Comieron, y probaron todos los juegos que habían, ella compró algunas cosas que pensaba llevar de vuelta a Freljord como regalo, y finalmente se marcharon.

A caballo solo tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar al templo.

Al bajar del caballo ella suspiró sabía que lo que le esperaba dentro y no sería agradable, guardó los regalos en un bolso que también había comprado allí y entró caminando al lado de Zelos.

-¡SU EMINENCIA! ¡¿Sabe qué hora es?! ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! ¿¡Cómo pudo hacernos esto!?-

Le gritaba un grupo de hombres que jamás había visto, ella los evitaba con la mirada despreocupada hasta que un anciano se abrió paso entre todos y se paró frente a ella.

 _PAAAFF_

La bofetada que le dio, le hizo ladear su cara, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y tenía una lágrima en la comisura de su ojo izquierdo por la fuerza del impacto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡QUE HACES PADRE!- Gritó Zelos, furioso y sin entender la situación.

El anciano miró al joven y sin decir nada lo derivó de un golpe en su estómago.

-Espero que ahora entiendan la gravedad de sus acciones.- Dijo el anciano con una voz armónica y suave.

Todos miraban totalmente helados, sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Soy el maestro Lito.- Dijo el anciano mirando a la chica quien aún tenía una expresión atónita, con su mano en su mejilla podía sentir como el ardor se esparcía por el área afectada, estaba conmocionada, nunca nadie la había golpeado.

-Su excelencia no es la presentación que tenía preparada, eso hubiera sido hace horas, antes de que decidiera fugarse y antes de mi irresponsable hijo pensara que sería mejor conocer los alrededores antes de venir aquí todo esto sin informar a nadie. No tiene idea lo grave que sería para mí, para este templo y para toda Ionia si algo le ocurriera mientras está de visita.

-Espere, ¿Zelos es su hijo?- Preguntó ella dejando totalmente de lado todo lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

Ella lo miró, molesta y él le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Con que acompañante de la oráculo… _Sí que eres una caja de sorpresas_ \- Dijo Zelos con enojo.

-¿¡Qué esperabas!? No puedo andar revelando mi identidad a cualquiera, no soy estúpida y aun no quiero morir...-

-¿Así que mi hijo desconocía tu verdadera identidad?- Preguntó el maestro.

-Sí.- Dijo ella mirando al suelo molesta.

-Bien su excelencia debe quedarse aquí por dos días antes de continuar su camino, uno de esos días iba a ser dedicado a conocer los alrededores pero veo que como ya lo hizo tendré que pensar en otra cosa, y el segundo día se le enseñaría de manera básica como entrenamos aquí.-

-Entonces ¿qué hare mañana?- Se mostró curiosa y algo entusiasmada.

-Bueno como usted distrajo a mi hijo el día de hoy cuando debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, lo ayudará con sus tareas todo el día de mañana, y por supuesto para pagar la falta de ambos se encargaran de la mantención mensual de todo el templo.-

-¡¿QUE?!- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Mañana llevare a Irelia a conocer a los maestros del Wuju, por tanto cuando vuelva vendré a revisar si cumplieron o no.-

-Discúlpeme maestro Lito pero ¡yo no vine aquí a trabajar gratis en su templo! ¡¿Sabe quién soy yo?!-

-Por supuesto que lo sé, eres una jovencita que necesita mucha disciplina porque en sus hombros descansa el futuro de todo Valoran, ahora la pregunta es, ¿sabe usted quién es? Y si lo sabe, es momento de que empiece a comportarse a la altura.-

Se sintió tonta…

-Ahora Zelos llévala a su cuarto mañana los quiero en pie antes del amanecer.-

En silencio caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del templo, ambos incómodos por sus mentiras.

-Este es tu cuarto, vendré a despertarte mañana antes del amanecer.- Dijo Zelos fríamente.

-Bien.- Respondió ella sin mirarlo. -Zelos, ¿puedo llamarte así cierto? ¿O también mentiste sobre eso?- Le increpó ella.

-No, mi nombre realmente es Zelos, ¿y tú?-

-Kaira… Era el nombre de mi madre.- Dijo casi en un susurro y entró en su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿ _Era_?- Preguntó Zelos a la nada.

El día paso extrañamente rápido, quizás por todo el trabajo que tenían y en todo el día no se dirigieron palabra alguna, apenas cruzaron miradas ya no con enojo si no con culpa.

-Muy bien a ambos su cena está en el comedor luego de eso descansen sobretodo usted su eminencia, mañana continua su entrenamiento.- Dijo el maestro Lito mientras en su espalda cargaba a la pequeña Irelia dormida.

 _¿Continuar con el entrenamiento? ¿Y cuándo fue que empezó?_

Comían en silencio ensimismados en la deliciosa cena que les sirvieron y que realmente necesitaban, Zelos terminó primero, agradeció por la comida y se levantó.

-Siento lo que pasó, espero que ya no estés molesta porque realmente me agradas.- Dijo parado bajo el marco de la puerta dándole la espalda antes de salir de la habitación dejándola sola.

Se quedó congelada, ¿a él realmente le agradaba ella? Después de todo...

-Creo que es absurdo seguir enojada.- Dijo en voz baja

Se durmió pensado en lo que le diría la mañana siguiente.

Y al igual que el día anterior un suave golpe a su puerta la despertó antes del amanecer se alistó y al salir de su habitación Zelos estaba afirmado en la pared mirando el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué tal si olvidamos las mentiras? No quiero decir que empecemos de nuevo porque realmente me divertí en el festival.- Dijo ella ansiosa.

-Mmmm claro, porque no.- Dijo el sin mirarla y sin mucho interés.

Luego la miro y se echó a reír.

-¡Claro! ¡Ya te dije que me agradas! Con un simple, "yo también lo siento" me habría bastado, pero me agrado eso que dijiste sobre lo fabuloso que soy.- Dijo presumidamente.

-¡YO JAMAS DIJE ESO!- Exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres linda cuando te enojas ¿sabías?- Dijo despreocupadamente mientras caminaba hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

Avergonzada y totalmente sonrojada, caminó tras él, lamentando lo que le había dicho hace un momento.

 _-Es un idiota.-_

Bien supongo que un par de golpes al aire y ver como los demás dan volteretas en el aire y será todo... O eso pensaba ella, pero el maestro Lito tenía pensado algo diferente.

-¡Zelos! Enséñale a bloquear.- Ordenó el maestro Lito mientas observaba a todos sus aprendices.

-Mira para bloquear debes usar los brazos.- Le decía Zelos como hablando a una niña pequeña, sabía que ella lo odiaría.

-Si si, ¿qué más?-

-Los pones en posición opuesta para que no te rompas nada.-

Alrededor de 3 horas pasaron practicando el bloqueo de golpes.

-¡BIEN! AHORA SU EMINENCIA PASE AL FRENTE. Entrenara conmigo.-

Todos los estudiantes incluido Zelos miraron asustados, el maestro era brutal con cualquiera. Y ella lo vio, pudo ver la dureza con la que trataba a todos, se preparaba para lo peor.

-Ahora que sabe bloquear, deberá combinarlo con tu capacidad para predecir.-

-¡¿QUE?! Eso es imposible, ¡no puedo predecir cosas tan inminentes!-

-Bueno no tendrá otra opción.- Dijo Lito con un tono escalofriante.

El primer golpe fue en su estómago, tosió por la falta de aire, el siguiente en su hombro, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, cada golpe daba en el blanco casi sin obstáculos, ella no lograba predecir nada.

Luego de un par de hora estaba totalmente golpeada, no sangraba pero los hematomas cubrirían su cuerpo mañana. Comenzaba a hartarse, y también el maestro, los demás alumnos se habían retirado a cenar solo Zelos quedaba pero el siguiente golpe la noquearía.

Golpe a las piernas. Lo vio claro en su mente

Y antes de que acertara de un salto lo esquivo.

-Wow.- Soltó Zelos en señal de asombro, ella era realmente increíble, jamás había visto que alguien esquivara un golpe de su padre.

-Bien hecho.- El maestro la felicitó recobrando su eterna calma. -Este es solo el primer paso no puedes dejar de practicar.-

-Claro…- Exhaló apenas sosteniendo su aliento, estaba exhausta. Ya no podía más y cayó al suelo de espaldas, antes que su cabeza golpeara el piso Zelos la sostuvo.

-Llévala a su habitación, fue un duro entrenamiento, realmente no pensé que lo lograría.- Comentó Lito mientras caminaba de vuelta al interior del Templo.

.

 **Fin del capítulo tres**

* * *

 **Lean el Lore de Ionia o Jonia, la invasión Noxiana a la isla es bastante interesante.**


	4. C4: Solo dos días

**Nota :** **Este capítulo es corto ya que el otro fue bastante largo, y en el que viene sabremos un poco más sobre las oráculo y sus misteriosos poderes.**

 **Aclaración los personajes (excepto la protagonista) y el mundo de League of Legends pertenece a Riot Games.**

* * *

.

 **Solo dos días**

.

.

Zelos la llevaba en brazos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y luchando por no verla. Ella estaba bañada en sudor luego de un durísimo día de entrenamiento lo que eso hizo que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo, aunque aún era joven la figura de la chica hacia que Zelos casi olvidara que tenía solo 17 años… solo un par de años mayor que él. Su mente divagaba sin control mientras atravesaba los oscuros y vacíos pasillos del Templo, su padre siempre llevó el lugar con estricta disciplina, nadie podía andar revoloteando a deshoras.

Rápidamente pero lo que le pareció una eterna caminata llegó a la habitación de invitados y la tendió suavemente en su cama, buscando salir a toda velocidad de allí pero cuando estaba cruzando el arco de la entrada escuchó un débil susurro.

-Zelos...

-¿Si?- Respondió sin voltear.

-Mañana me marcho a primera hora.-

Su nerviosismo se apagó por la realidad, ¿realmente iba a extrañarla?

Caminó nuevamente al interior del cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

-¡Supongo que nos veremos por ahí!- Respondió con fingido entusiasmo, aunque su rostro reflejaba algo de pena. El silencio devoró la habitación por largos minutos. -Yo también me divertí mucho ¿sabes? En el festival. Y caminando contigo antes de eso, además no pienso que seas malcriada ni engreída ni nada de eso, la verdad creo que eres divertida, fuerte y ya sabes, una linda… persona, y… bueno a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos, creo que… que me gustas...- Soltó casi de forma involuntaria, sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y una inesperada felicidad, también alivio por sacar eso de su pecho, pero pasados los segundos y sin recibir respuesta su nerviosismo salió a flor de piel dejándolo totalmente pálido después de que su cerebro finalmente analizara las palabras que acababa de decir.

Volteó en cámara lenta como si esperara ver a un fantasma a sus espaldas, pero lo único que vio fue a ella… profundamente dormida...

-En serio ¿no escucho nada de lo que le dije?- Exclamó Zelos en voz baja sin creerlo aun.

Se reía para sus adentros mientras la observaba dormir tan tranquila, tan hermosa, tan... perfecta.

Inconscientemente se acercó a ella cada vez más, reduciendo su distancia a solo un par de centímetros, su cuerpo estaba completamente sobre la cama. Veía su cabello ceniza casi blanquecino descansar desordenado por su rostro, sus ojos cerrados decorados por sus largas pestañas, y sus labios más rosas que rojizos le parecieron completamente irresistibles, como el agua en el desierto y ciertamente Zelos tenía sed, mucha sed. Sin poder resistirlo más y sabiendo que ella jamás se enteraría, se convenció, sería un ladrón le robaría una pequeña parte de su esencia para impregnarse de ella y que no desapareciera de su memoria quería grabarla en su piel. Sus labios tímidamente rozaron los de ella, dudó por unos instantes pero ya no había marcha atrás, sentía su respiración, cerró lo ojos y sus labios se juntaron finalmente con los suyos, la sensación fue abrumadora, su mente se tiñó de mil colores y su corazón desbordó sus latidos haciendo que sus oídos solo escucharan el bombeo de la sangre en su pecho, tras unos segundos rompió la unión abriendo los ojos sin tener la certeza del tiempo que había durado este no tan fugaz beso.

Ella lo observaba con sus inexpresivos ojos grises, aún estaban muy cerca y del pánico Zelos no reaccionó.

Solo se miraban y con cada segundo la cordura de Zelos disminuía, podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de ella penetrando su mente, enloquecería si ella no decía algo… lo que fuera por romper ese indescifrable silencio.

Pero no era momento de pensar, la lógica no tenía cabida ahora, ese íntimo momento le pertenecía a la espontaneidad. Pues algo en ellos conectó, pronto se miraban de forma diferente como si se conocieran de otra vida, como si llevaran esperándose por siglos, Zelos pasó su mano por el cabello de ella, acariciándola en silencio sin prisa, sonrieron ante esto que habían descubierto y se besaron como si su reciente beso jamás hubiese existido, esta vez alargando ese momento previo, aumentando la expectativa y cuando el momento finalmente llegó todo en sus mentes tuvo sentido como si sin saberlo hubieran esperado esto todas sus vidas, pero esta era la realidad y un ruido en los pasillos los trajo de vuelta a la realidad donde ella era el Oráculo y él, el hijo del Maestro. Sus manos se rozaron una última vez antes de que Zelos saliera de la habitación y el contacto de su piel se sintió como una descarga eléctrica. Ella durmió esa noche con una sensación que nunca había experimentado Zelos era ese fruto prohibido, eso que como Oráculo jamás podría tener…

El amanecer aún no se hacía presente pero como siempre ya había movimiento en el templo del maestro Lito. Un carruaje aguardando a su pasajera esperaba a las afueras, la despedida fue triste pero la promesa latente de una próxima vez ayudaba a compensarlo, sin palabras, solo miradas discretas y sonrisas que nadie podría atribuir a su reciente encuentro se despidió de él y todos, agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón al Maestro Lito el haber abierto su mente en escasos dos días y a la pequeña Irelia con quien apenas había tenido oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras.

-¡ADIOS!- Gritaba Irelia mientras agitaba sus brazos.

-Una joven prometedora.- Exclamó el maestro viendo como el carro se alejaba.

Y solo un inaudible suspiro salió de los labios de Zelos antes de regresar al interior del templo.

.

 **Fin del capítulo cuarto.**

* * *

 **Como siempre cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja, pregunta es muy bien recibida.**


	5. C5: Fortaleza fisica y sobretodo mental

**Nota** : **Nuevos personajes iran apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Aclaración solo la protagonista me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fortaleza física y sobretodo mental**

.

.

Siguiente parada La Orden Kinkou, algo confundida por la mezcla de emociones vividas iba distraída sin pensar en su siguiente destino, solo un par de horas en el carruaje y alrededor de dos horas y media en bote la llevarían finalmente a la orden de ninjas, conocería al futuro Ojo del Crepúsculo quien al ser entrenado para ser totalmente imparcial se supone la ayudaría en el futuro a velar y tomar las mejores decisiones para Valoran.

El maestro de la Orden Kinkou gran sabio y protector del balance, padre del futuro Ojo del Crepúsculo.

-Debe ser difícil criar a un hijo para que no sienta nada, carente de emociones solo para tener una visión más amplia.- Dijo con tristeza.

Dos jóvenes fue lo que encontró junto al gran maestro, Shen el hijo del maestro y Zed el hijo "adoptivo" del maestro.

-Hola Shen y Zed es un placer conocerlos.- Saludó mirándolos directamente a los ojos mientras ellos intercambiaban miradas de asombro ya que nadie había mencionado sus nombres.

-Así que es cierto, impresionante es realmente impresionante.- Dijo el maestro mientras les hacía señas a los jóvenes para salir del lugar.

-¿Quiere decirme que hago exactamente aquí?- Dijo ella algo confundida.

-Pues dímelo tú, que es lo que puedes hacer, lo que te diferencia de las demás.-

-Que ¿no es suficiente ver el futuro?-

-Hay más, lo sabes y lo sé, lo que no se es que puedes hacer, acompáñame.- Caminaron hacia un patio interior y justo en el centro había un enorme árbol.

-Wow nunca había visto un árbol tan grande.-

-Es porque no es un árbol.-

-¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo que no es un árbol?- Preguntó sin entender.

-Es una tumba, la última oráculo con sangre Ioniana murió aquí y su cuerpo, luego de morir se convirtió en este árbol.- Dijo el maestro tocando la vieja corteza.

-He oído de eso, Eris la oráculo Noxiana desató una tormenta de fuego luego de ser traicionada y aseisnada.-

-Están ligadas a un elemento y al morir regresan a él, pero eso no es lo que quiero saber, dime, ¿qué puedes hacer?-

-Ehh bueno... A veces cuando toco las personas puedo ver sus recuerdos pero no ocurre siempre y son recuerdos al azar.-

-Entonces esa es tu razón para estar aquí, a mis alumnos más allá de entrenar sus cuerpos, entrenan sus mentes para desarrollar todo su potencial. Aprenderás a ver los recuerdos de otros tocándolos, podrás elegir qué es lo que quieres ver, eso podría salvar tu vida algún día y cambiar el destino de Valoran.-

Los días pasaron y el entrenamiento fue arduo, trabajó hasta el punto de la inconsciencia mientras practicaba además lo que el maestro Lito le había enseñado.

El entrenamiento era pesado y ella testaruda, no dejaba de entrenar aun cuando el maestro la obligaba a tomar recesos, tuvo que prohibirle entrenar sin supervisión, pero ni eso la detuvo, forzaba sus predicciones y eso la llevo al límite.

2 minutos de retraso fueron más que suficientes para que un indignado hombre irrumpiera en su cuarto, pero no la encontró dormida, la encontró inconsciente, su estado no era normal ella no era normal pero tenía suerte porque el maestro sabía qué hacer. Los lagos prohibidos no abundan en Ionia ni en ninguna otra región. Un lago anti-naturalmente grande de un color etéreo difícil de determinar con mucha flora en sus alrededores pero sin fauna, no se oían ni siquiera aves los animales no se acercaban pues sus aguas eran letales para la mayoría de la vida. Mientras la cargaba en su espalda y nadie lo veía el maestro salió del templo con la chica, llegados al lago no perdió tiempo ya que ella no mejoraba, la tomó en sus brazos y se zambulló solo hasta cierto punto, el agua llegaba hasta sus rodillas y se detuvo, no se veía pero un enorme precipicio se encontraba a centímetros de él, un pozo de agua de profundidad desconocida, lo dudo una milésima de segundo antes de soltarla y salir rápidamente del agua, solo podía esperar.

No sentía su cuerpo, era diferente al cansancio porque sus piernas no se sentían pesadas o adoloridas simplemente no sentía nada, como si solo existiese su mente, no vio una luz ella era la luz quería subir, estaba subiendo se sentía nueva, como si una recarga de vida la inundara, la cubriera, la mojara, la... ahogara? Salió del trance violentamente solo para escupir una cantidad absurda de agua, estaba en la orilla muy confundida el maestro la veía aun incrédulo.

-Estuviste casi 3 horas en el agua, pero no te preocupes ya deberías sentirte completamente recuperada, este lago es especial nuestra oráculo Nelia uso sus poderes en él muchas veces, entreno aquí por años y su magia dejó marca.-

-Lo siento ¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Que estuve casi 3 horas sumergida ahí?-

La asustaba, había tanto de su poder que no entendía que sentía miedo de ella misma, el maestro le pidió que no mencionara nada, el lago era peligroso y él sentía que existía un pequeño brote de oscuridad en su orden, volvieron en silencio al templo, nadie preguntó nada puesto que él era el maestro y ella una eminencia.

Pasó tres semanas bajo la tutela del maestro de la Orden, pero todo el esfuerzo, la sangre y el sudor dieron sus frutos. Podía ver los recuerdos de las personas al tocarlas pero necesitaba bastante tiempo de contacto para elegir los recuerdos, aunque si estos estaban muy enterrados en la persona era un enorme esfuerzo físico y mental sacarlo a flote, tal como el maestro Lito le dijo, solo con constante práctica podría refinar sus habilidades.

Su misión en la Orden estaba completa, el día de marcharse de nuevo a la ciudad había llegado.

Caminaba por los pasillos junto al maestro cuando una mujer de mirada severa acompañada de una niña se cruzaron en su camino.

-Maestro.- Dijo firme la mujer mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia que era imitada por la niña.

-Puño de sombra, que te trae al templo.-

-Ningún asunto que me mantenga aquí por mucho, ya me marcho.-

-¿Por qué la prisa?- Preguntó el anciano.

-El entrenamiento de Akali no puede ser interrumpido.-

-Tal vez le exiges demasiado.-

-Debe dar la talla para heredar mi título.- Dijo mientras miraba a la niña casi con molestia.

-Muy bien, déjame presentarte a la siguiente Oráculo de Valoran.-

-La Freljoriana, es un honor su excelencia.- Dijo haciendo una corta reverencia.

Ella se limitó a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza y forzó una media sonrisa incomoda, la mujer era muy intimidante, sintió un poco de pena por la pequeña.

Aun distraída el maestro le hablaba.

-Iras de vuelta al templo del maestro Lito, él es muy importante dentro de lo que son las fuerzas de Ionia te llevara ante el consejo.-

-Así que finalmente conoceré al consejo, maestro puedo hacerle una pregunta, ¿qué esperan de mí? ¿Que pasara cuando este frente al consejo?-

El maestro se detuvo y la miro inexpresivo, ella se heló no esperaba esa reacción creyó que le diría que solo querrían conocerla y medir su incompetencia pero al parecer no sería así.

.

 **Fin del capitulo cinco**

* * *

 **Los comentarios de cualquier tipo siempre son bienvenidos.**


	6. C6: Control

**Nota : bueno aun faltan algunos capítulos para terminar con esta primera parte de la historia, para los que conozcan más o menos la historia de League of Legends todo esto es antes de la invasión noxiana a la isla.**

 **Aclaración: nada a excepción de la protagonista me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **Control**

.

.

Se mentiría a si misma si hubiese dicho que no estaba emocionada por volver al templo Lito, quería ver a Zelos, y mostrarle todo su avance al maestro Lito también... obviamente, se sentía renovada llena de energía y a la ves un poco más centrada si quería que la respetaran debía estar a la altura su labor que era demasiado grande.

El viaje en bote fue tranquilo, muy pacifico se sentía tan cómoda en Ionia, respirar esa paz la llenaba, por momentos olvidaba Freljord pero no olvidaba a Ashe, adoraba Ionia pero quería volver...

Bajó somnolienta del carruaje para encontrarse con un par de aprendices que la esperaban, la escoltaron en silencio a una habitación completamente oscura tomaron sus pertenencias y cerraron la puerta tras ella, no estaba confundida, sabía lo que debía hacer, dejar de pensar y prestar atención a su entorno. Había alguien en la habitación, podía percibirlo, aunque no sabía ni quien ni dónde.

El extraño se movía, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar a nada, el extraño le barrió los pies y la hizo darse un golpe seco en el suelo, se levantó lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, reconocía ese estilo de ataque sin duda era el maestro Lito.

Se puso el posición defensiva sabía que era inútil trata de usar sus ojos puesto que la oscuridad era absoluta, trató de predecir los ataques pero la única visión que logro tener era negro, ¿acaso era esa su debilidad? La oscuridad, era completamente inútil, debía usar lo que había aprendido.

-El extraño volvió a atacar, golpeó su hombro izquierdo pudo bloquearlo, pero el atacante había puesto su pie a su derecha y con la fuerza del golpe la hizo caer al suelo nuevamente, aunque ahora no la dejaría levantarse, la tomo del brazo la alzó y golpeó en el estómago, torció su brazo lo que la forzó a arrodillarse luego la golpeó en la espalda, escupió algo de sangre mientras nuevamente su cabeza chocaba contra el piso, la ira la consumió, sin estar consiente la mano que tenía sobre el suelo lo congeló en fracción de segundo, su agresor con la sorpresa no pudo mantener el equilibrio sobre el hielo y cayó ruidosamente, eso la activó, como un depredador que encuentra a su siguiente presa, se levantó lentamente y puso mano en dirección donde escuchó que provenía la caída, ella sabía lo que haría aunque no estaba consciente, lo mataría, estaba completamente fuera de control, lo mataría tal como Lissandra solía hacerlo una tumba de hielo en la cual queda grabada la última expresión de dolor antes de la muerte, solo debía apretar el puño...

Su mejilla le ardía, no recordaba bien que había pasado, la paliza ¿la dejo inconsciente? No, estaba sentada en la misma habitación solo que ya no estaba oscura y era... ¿diferente? El piso de madera estaba completamente cubierto de hielo, ¡¿hielo?! El pánico la invadió, porque no podía recordar, su último recuerdo fue el golpe en su espalda, buscó en la habitación al maestro Lito para preguntarle que había hecho pero vio a Zelos sentado en el suelo con una expresión de horror absoluto, sus ojos muy abiertos clavados mirando sus manos y su padre le hablaba.

-¿Zelos? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ella aun confundida.

-Te advertí que fueras más suave, menos mal que estaba cerca, no debí dejar que lo hicieras tú.- Le dijo el maestro a su hijo.

Pero Zelos no escuchaba, estaba aterrado.

-¿Mm-mmaestro?- Decía temblorosa la chica que no entendía la escena.

Al escuchar su voz Zelos volvió en sí, la miró por un instante y luego salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Le pedí a Zelos que te probara y casi lo matas, perdiste completamente el control, pero no fue tu culpa o de Zelos, fue culpa mía.- Dijo Lito con una mirada de tristeza. -Duerme desde mañana comenzaremos entrenar tu control, no puedes ver a los ancianos en esa condición.

Caminó de forma automática, ¿había sido Zelos el que la atacó en la habitación? Y peor ella casi lo mata, por qué tenía que sucederle algo así, como se disculparía o siquiera podría volver a verlo a la cara.

Tratar de dormir fue totalmente inútil así que decidió salir al jardín, necesitaba pensar, se puso una bata ligera que compro en un pueblo antes de llegar a Ionia, ya que nada de su ropa era ligera.

Se quedó mirando las estrellas por horas hasta que unas pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer con cada vez más intensidad y en menos de 5 minutos estaba completamente empapada, pero no le importaba, no es como si fuera a pescar un resfriado por el frio, el clima de Freljord era mil veces más crudo.

Ya no pudo quedarse así, necesitaba verlo, saber cómo estaba, se levantó decidida, vagó largos minutos por el templo buscando su habitación hasta que finalmente la encontró, Zelos Lito decía en una pequeña placa de madera, la acarició y más convencida que nunca tocó a su puerta, pero tan pronto como su valor llegó también se fue, debía salir de ahí definitivamente no podía verlo, mientras intentaba correr a hurtadillas una voz grave casi susurró;

-Ya me despertaste a mí, ¿piensas despertar a todo el templo con tus pisadas? Si no es así pasa.-

Siempre la hacía parecer tan tonta...

Caminó en silencio hacia el interior de la habitación, cuando pasó a su lado agachó la cabeza, no quería verlo, bueno si quería pero no podía.

Zelos cerró la puerta suavemente y afirmó su espalda en ésta, la veía de espalda estaba muy encogida como si quisiera desaparecer.

-Si tienes algo que decirme dilo pronto.- Dijo con voz severa.

-Nada en realidad, solo quería... La verdad no importa.- Dijo casi inaudiblemente y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, trató de abrirla pero él la detuvo.

Cruzó su brazo con fuerza entre ella y la salida, el ruido del golpe la hizo saltar, le dirigió una mirada con ira.

-Cobarde.- Dijo con repudio.

-¿Cobarde? ¿¡Con que derecho me dices cobarde!? ¿Piensas que tengo miedo? ¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo! ¡Casi te asesino! Perdí completamente el control, ¡TU NO ME CONOCES!- Se acercó a él para no gritar.

-¡No me vengas con escusas! ¿Cómo no vas a poder controlarte? Tu cuerpo y mente son solo tuyos.- Le susurro con fuerza.

-Tú no sabes nada... Ella me crió a su imagen, ella iba a arrebatarme mi cuerpo y apoderarse de mi mente, cada vez que pierdo el control ella está un paso más cerca de… matarme.- Dijo absorta en sus pensamientos.

El silencio reinó, no era la respuesta que él esperaba, ¿de quién estaba hablando? En ese momento se dio cuenta que no la conocía, no sabía nada de ella o de su vida, lo único que sabía es que su madre se llamaba Kaira.

Dejo caer su brazo, ella caminó rauda hacia la puerta pero nunca salió, la tomo del brazo.

-No te vayas.- Dijo sin verla. -Estas goteando, te daré algo que ponerte espera aquí.-

Cuando volvió ella ya no estaba.

No podía, definitivamente no podía hacerlo, tenerlo cerca lo ponía en peligro, cualquiera a su alrededor estaba en peligro y hacerle daño es algo que jamás se perdonaría. Corrió en la lluvia en dirección a su cuarto, no quería llorar pero el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba respirar, siempre había sido fuerte no decaería ahora.

Por más que corría no podía verla, ¿tanto pudo haberse alejado con unos segundos de ventaja? Y ahí la vio inmóvil en la lluvia, se acercó pero estaba en trance, se aproximó con cuidado y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

Rojo, ¿que era? ¿Sangre acaso? Si y no, era sangre pero no solo eso, fuego, desesperación, muerte... Corrupción, traición, engaños, arrepentimiento e ira muchísima ira, miles de gritos desesperados y desgarrados inundaban su cabeza. Algo horrible pasaría.

.

 **Fin del capítulo seis**

* * *

 **Los comentarios de cualquier tipo son bienvenidos.**


	7. C7: Entregada al deber

**Nota : Bueno este es el último capitulo (de los que ya tenía escritos) así que ahora me demoraré un poco más en actualizar, también trataré de ir subiendo simultáneamente con mi otra historia.**

 **Aclaración: solo la protagonista de esta historia me pertenece el resto de los personajes y el mundo son propiedad de Riot Games.**

* * *

.

 **Entregada al deber**

.

.

Despertó en su cama, algo cálido apresaba su mano, era la de él se había dormido en el suelo afirmando solo su cabeza en su cama y su mano que tomaba la de ella, trataba de pensar y recordó el rojo, esa premonición le dejó un trago amargo en la boca, estaba inquieta, corrió hacia su diario y describió con la mayor precisión que pudo lo que vio y ¿sintió? Si sintió, ira, desesperación, nunca había tenido predicciones acompañadas de sensaciones eso era nuevo, estaba mejorando, hasta qué punto llegaba su poder, se limitó a suspirar cuando lo pensó.

El sol le molestaba, solo quería dormir estaba exhausto, pero de golpe recordó que no estaba en su cama, el cuarto estaba vacío y solo una nota a los pies resaltaba en la escena.

 _"Zelos lo que sea que es esto no puede ser,_

 _mi título conlleva un gran riesgo siempre seré un blanco_

 _y no te arrastrare en esto, pero el mayor peligro soy yo misma_

 _debo mantener mi distancia de todos espero que lo entiendas,_

 _así que procurare no verte más en lo que dure mi estancia aquí."_

 _-Esa tonta, ¿realmente cree que esa es la forma de solucionar las cosas? Es una autentica cobarde, si piensa que la dejaré solo porque ella diga que estoy en peligro, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a opinar del asunto? No estoy indefenso como ella dice maldición.-_

Corrió por todo el templo buscándola, hasta que finalmente se encontró con su padre.

-¿Dónde está?- Le preguntó recuperando el aliento.

-No sé qué clase de relación tienes con su eminencia pero te exijo que lo dejes ya.- Dijo severo el maestro.

-Tú no entiendes, no puedo hacer eso.-

-Zelos ¿que no te das cuenta de quién es ella? A las Oráculo se les trata así por una razón, deben ser completamente imparciales, tienes idea del conflicto que se produciría si ella comprometiera o se casara con un Ioniano, los gobernantes de las demás ciudades no lo permitirían. Tú influenciarías su juicio, ella trataría de protegerte. Se trata de balance hijo, espero que lo entiendas.-

Zelos miró el suelo con impotencia, su padre tenía razón aunque él jamás lo admitiría.

-Zelos, te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla, ¿Entendido?- Y con esas duras palabras el maestro Lito continuo su camino dejando a Zelos sin nada que decir o hacer.

2 semanas pasaron sin que Zelos supiese nada de ella, aunque si sabía que estaba en el salón principal del templo pero en 14 días no provenían señales de vida de ese lugar, esporádicamente veía a su padre salir por un par de horas para volver a encerrarse sin decir nada o siquiera dirigirle una mirada, cualquier indicio de que ella estaba bien.

Luego de 20 largos días las puertas del salón principal de abrieron, la imagen no fue nada placentera, una joven agotada, golpeada y desgarbada fue lo que algunos discípulos del templo vieron salir, caminó rápidamente hasta su cuarto, 5 segundo antes de encerrarse en su habitación Zelos pudo verla desde el otro lado del patio. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, sus ojos estaban pintados con 2 enormes ojeras, su ropa estaba totalmente rasgada, sus manos tenían múltiples heridas algunas de las cuales aún sangraban pero lejos lo que más le impacto fue su mirada vacía, completamente inexpresiva, carente de emoción incluso de luz era como espectro viviente.

-¿Qué demonios le hicieron allá adentro?- Dijo Zelos a la nada, aun impactado por verla en ese estado. -Mi padre tendrá que responder algunas preguntas.- Dijo con convicción.

Camino rápidamente en dirección a la habitación de su padre.

-Padre estás ahí necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo mientras entro sin tocar en el dormitorio del maestro. -¿Qué le hicieron?- Dijo molesto.

-Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella.-

-Solo responde.- Se paró firme frente al anciano, no se iría sin la información.

-Lo que ocurrió cuando la probaste no puede y no volverá a pasar nunca, ella ahora tiene control.-

-¿Hasta qué punto?- Preguntó con un mal presentimiento.

-Es capaz de neutralizar cualquier distracción. Dijo su padre haciendo énfasis especialmente es la última palabra.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Qué le dijiste para que aceptara algo así?!-

-¡Ella entiende cual es su deber, si no puedes entenderlo mantente al margen Zelos, esto no se trata de tu encaprichamiento, se trata del futuro de todo Valoran, ella debe ser imparcial no puede basar sus decisiones en mantenerte con vida!- La férrea calma del maestro había desaparecido.

-¿¡POR QUÉ ME TRATAS COMO SI NO PUDIERA DEFENDERME!? NO SOY UN DEBILUCHO, YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO PROTEGERLA. Tiene miedo padre… está asustada, no me pidas que deje las cosas así, no podría vivir con eso.-

El Maestro suspiró pesadamente, a veces olvidaba que su hijo era solo un muchacho, que aún se dejaba llevar por su corazón. -Zelos… la vida que ella llevará es demasiado peligrosa, debe ser perfecta, no puede ser… humana y tu hijo mío serias una debilidad, te usarían para manipularla o controlarla, jamás vivirían en paz, no me pidas a mí que viva con eso porque no podría.-

Nuevamente Zelos tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, su padre tenía razón como siempre… Si quería protegerla debía alejarse, ambos eran débiles juntos.

Se sentía vacío y deprimido, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? Él nunca había tenido gran interés en las chicas y la primera vez que conocía a alguien, resultaba imposible.

-Soy un perfecto idiota.- Dijo mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto desde su cama.

-No, no lo eres.- Escuchó una voz infantil que venía desde su puerta.

-Tú no entiendes Irelia aun eres muy pequeña.- Dijo cubriendo su cara con almohada.

-Tú eres el que no entiende, sé que ella te quiere y que tú la quieres.- Dijo mientras corría hacia su hermano. –No es así, ¿verdad que es así?- Quitó la almohada y le regaló la más adorable de las sonrisas.

-Aunque así sea no es suficiente ella está en otro nivel.- Dijo esta vez dándole la cara.

-¿Cómo que a otro nivel? Es una chica, y tu un chico, tienen casi la misma edad y además ella es muy bonita y agradable y fuerte y yyy-

-Y graciosa, ¿sabes? Se ve tan encantadora cuando está nerviosa o enojada, ah el rubor de sus mejillas, su cabello y ese gesto que hace con la boca cuando está entrenando y sus ojos…-

-Hermano tienes razón si eres un tonto.- Dijo la niña con una maño en su frente.

-Tienes que entender que yo solo la pondría en peligro…-

-¡Pero hermano tú eres muy fuerte!-

-… Ireeeeelia!- Dijo casi como berrinche.

-Bien bien te dejo, pero promete que hablaras con ella antes de que se vaya esta noche.-

-¿Esta noche?-

-Siiiiii, ¿no querrás que se vaya sin despedirte? Eso la pondría triste.-

-¿Irelia me harías un favor?-

-Mmmmm bueno.-

-¿Distraerías a papá mientras voy a hablar con ella?-

-¿Y qué le digo?-

-Dile que ya estas grande y que quieres aprender a usar las espadas especiales, que te enseñe y debes insistirle.-

-¡Esta bien!- Gritó mientras salía del cuarto.

Sin si quiera pensar lo que le diría tocó a su puerta. Movía su pie mientras apretaba los puños y respiraba algo agitado.

Lentamente abrió la puerta pero solo lo suficiente para dejar ver su rostro.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo sin emoción alguna. Se veía agotada, las bolsas bajo sus parpados, sus labios estaban partidos y su cabello se lucia opaco.

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor, y de preferencia no en medio del pasillo.- Dijo sin importarle la apariencia de ella.

-No.- Dijo y cerró la puerta

Pero él la detuvo, abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente cerrándola tras de él, ella le dio la espalda.

-¿No? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- Dijo enojado.

-Cualquier cosa que hayas creído que había entre nosotros olvídala.-

-¿Te rindes tan fácil? ¿Desde cuándo sigues ordenes en silencio?-

-Deja de hablar como si me conocieras entiende que no se trata de obedecer, se trata de que no siento absolutamente nada por ti.- Dijo aun sin mirarlo.

-Si vas a decir algo así al menos ten el coraje de decírmelo a la cara.- Escupió incrédulo.

-Bien.- Se volteó y caminó hasta quedar frente a él, lo miró a los ojos. –No siento nada por ti, solo fue la emoción de un lugar nuevo, pero ya no estoy para juegos, déjame en paz, entiende que no me importan tus estúpidos sentimientos tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza, vete ya, quiero dormir.- Dijo con una frialdad que dejo a Zelos sin habla.

Solo se volteó y se fue… Después de todo no había nada más que decir.

.

 **Fin del capítulo siete**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario, queja, pregunta, palabra de ánimo o sugerencia es siempre muy bien recibida.**


	8. C8: Un respiro de felicidad

**Nota : A medida que la historia avance más personajes iran apareciendo.**

 **Aclaración solo la protagonista me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **Un respiro de felicidad**

.

.

Respiraba tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque.

-Ya puede pasar su excelencia, el consejo la está esperando.- Le dijo una mujer indicándole que fuera por un largo y alto pasillo, el cual normalmente lucia rebosante de luz pero que ahora a sus ojos se veía frio y aterrador, se veía aterrada, estaba aterrada, pensaba que moriría o que se la comerían viva, pero no, debía estar concentrada, estoica, balanceada quizás…

-Desde tiempos inmemoriales las grandes Oráculos de Valoran se han presentado ante este consejo sin importar su origen, por humilde u oscuro, nosotros hemos ayudado y guiado a esas jóvenes mujeres en su intensa tarea de mantener el balance en nuestro mundo.-

Lindo, lindo muy lindo… ahora se viene lo difícil. Pensó mientras intentaba que su nerviosismo no fuera notorio

-Háblenos de usted, el maestro Lito nos dijo que había hecho grandes avances desde su llegada a Ionia.-

-Eh si, bueno la verdad es agradable entrenar con alguien que sabe que es lo que debo hacer, en Freljord me entrenaron como cazadora no como Oráculo.-

-La freljoriana heredera de la bruja de hielo.- El murmullo llegó claramente a sus oídos. Agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, se sentía mal de ser heredera de ese monstruo.

-Ha tenido alguna visión últimamente.- Dijo el hombre más anciano del consejo, como si pudiera leer que algo la preocupaba, más allá del hecho de estar ahí.

-Eh si, bueno…-

-Podría dejar de balbucea, esta frente al consejo.- La criticó una mujer sin quitar sus ojos de los papeles que tenía.

Tragó saliva y trató de calmar su respiración.

-Si tuve una mmm visión inquietante hace unas semanas.-

-¡¿Semanas?! ¿Y no lo había informado? ¿Por qué no lo informó si le pareció inquietante?-

-Nunca había tenido que informar a nadie, lamento no poder leer mentes, no viene con el paquete de las premoniciones apocalípticas.- Dijo de forma engreída, esa mujer estaba comenzando a irritarla.

-¿C-como dijo?- La mujer no podía creer que le hablaran de esa forma.

-Volviendo a la visión, fue roja, como fuego y sangre había ira y desesperación, venganza, desesperanza y odio, también rencor y muchas pérdidas.-

-Suena como una guerra, ¿no pudo identificar el lugar? ¿O los bando? ¿El motivo o cualquier otro detalle?-

-No, lo siento, fue bastante intensa, creo que me desmayé antes de que terminara.-

Después de varias horas de incomodo interrogatorio la dejaron marcharse…

No puedo creerlo… esos malditos vejestorios, como pueden saber tanto con solo detalles, fue tan vergonzoso… no volveré a poner un pie allí jamás. Pensaba mientras cubría su rostro completamente rojo, se sentía como un libro abierto, expuesta y vulnerable, ellos habían escudriñado en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Tenía sentimientos, y ellos lo notaron, Ashe le preocupaba… todo la preocupaba y estaba asustaba, quien no lo estaría Valoran dependía de ella y debía ser perfecta, más que perfecta y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mala que había sido con Zelos… pero después de todo era lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a Freljord fue más tranquilo, los Ionianos le ofrecieron una embarcación que la dejaría en un puerto Demaciano, luego de eso el viaje era corto hasta su destino final. Ashe corrió a abrazarla en cuanto vio su silueta aparecer entre la nieve.

-¡Mira cómo has crecido! Y que hermosa te has puesto.-

-G-gracias…- Dijo la arquera soltándola. –Y… ¿Qué me trajiste?-

-¿¡ QU-QUE?! ME VAS A DECIR QUE TODO LO QUE TE IMPORTA SON LAS COSAS MATERIALES… m-me rompes el corazón…- Dijo ladeando su cara quitándose una lágrima imaginaria.

-AAAAHHHH HERMANA! SABES QUE NO SOY ASÍ.- Le replico la arquera colgándose del cuello de su hermana.

Sus escoltas las miraban atónitos, el oráculo de Valoran y la nueva líder de los discípulos de Avarosa eran realmente 2 niñas pequeñas arrojándose nieve.

-¡ESPERA ESTA MUY FRÍA!-

-TE VAS UN PAR DE SEMANAS Y TE VUELVES UNA BEBITA DEBILUCHA.- Gritaba Ashe mientras le metía hielo en la espalda.

Los días pasaron y la lluvia veraniega de Freljord era acompañada por una lluvia de cartas de todos los rincones de Valoran solicitando asesoría.

-Aquí tienes otra montaña de cartas. Ashe entró en su habitación leyendo los remitentes de las 26 nuevas cartas que había recibido, de pronto se detuvo arrojó los demás papeles al suelo y con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a leer, mientras su hermana escribía fingiendo no escucharla.

-"Su excelencia, hola le escribo desde el templo Lito después de su tiempo en mi hogar me sorprendió un poco que no escribiera aunque fuese para decirme como llego a su tierra natal…" Se le detuvo el corazón… Zelos le había escrito, después de todo lo que le dijo, LE HABÍA ESCRITO… una carta que Ashe estaba leyendo en voz alta y en tono burlesco.

-Por Dios hermana que le hiciste a este pobre chico.- Dijo cubriéndose la boca con la carta.

-DAME ESO AHORA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE.- Se levantó de un salto de su escritorio, antes de comenzar a perseguirla.

Ashe corría mientras continuaba leyendo.

-"Fue toda una travesía para mi poder sobornar al mensajero sin que mi padre y el consejo se enteren de que te escribo, ¿Volverás pronto a Ionia? Aunque me dejaste claro que nada habrá entre nosotros no puedo evitar sentir deseos de volver a verte, esperando saber de ti.

-Zelos"

Ashe se detuvo en seco. –Dime que le escribirás. ¡Auch!-

-Devuélveme eso… tu no entiendes…- Los pocos pero calidos recuerdos de sus días con Zelos inundaron su mente, hasta que uno particularmente oscuro le borro la sonrisa del rostro. -No puedo verlo, casi lo mato, es peligroso lo sabes, afecta mi juicio…- Le dijo apagando su voz cada vez más.

-Lo se… tu vida no es fácil, tienes muchas responsabilidades, y enemigos, jamás tendrás una vida normal, cualquiera que se involucre contigo estará en riesgo, deberías rendirte y volverte un mueble, sin emociones o una pobre infeliz amargada… VIVE hermana ¡VIVE! Tu vida es horrible y qué más da si es peligroso, él debe estar dispuesto a morir por amor.- Dijo tomando sus manos y suspirando de forma romantica.

-Gracias... Y ¿Amor? deja de decir tonterías Ashe aun eres muy joven.-

-No soy tan joven ya pronto podré casarme y espero enamorarme de verdad, vivir al máximo ¿Por qué no puedes darte el lujo de disfrutar aunque sea un poco? Sientes algo por ese chico, inténtalo, por favor, prométeme que lo intentaras. ¿Si?-

-Debo ir a Ionia dentro de 6 días.- Dijo leyendo una carta.

-Por cuanto tiempo.-

-3 meses.-

.

 **Fin del capítulo ocho**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido.**


	9. C9: El primer encuentro con el cuervo

**Nota : De aquí en adelante la trama empieza a involucrar más de la historia del juego, los diarios de justicia, los lore de los campeones etc.**

 **Aclaración solo la protagonista me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **El primer encuentro con el cuervo**

.

.

Sentía la nieve quemando su piel sin poder moverse, tampoco podía gritar, el dolor era demasiado intenso.

 _-Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías querida_.- Dijo la bruja mientras que lentamente clavaba sus garras de hielo en su garganta, sus ojos y su cuello se volvían blancos poco a poco la vida escapaba de ella y sentía que Lissandra entraba y controlaba su mente, estaba paralizaba en lo único que podía pensar era el dolor.

 _Ya pronto acabara cariño, solo un poco más…_

Despertó de golpe, sus uñas estaban enterradas en las sabanas, estaba sudando frio, jadeando, rápidamente se tranquilizó los constantes sueño sobre su propia muerte eran absurdamente recurrentes, ya casi estaba acostumbrada siempre eran sueños diferentes, accidentes, traiciones, asesinatos, torturas… Sí que era toda una experiencia vivir su vida y no una agradable.

-¿Debes irte tan pronto…? apenas acabas de volver hace unos días.- Decía Ashe desganada.

-Su eminencia, tenemos unos problemas con el ganado en las fronteras.-

-Si vuelven a preguntarme a mí en vez de a mi hermana LA LIDER DE LA TRIBU algo con respecto a LA TRIBU los usare para alimentar al ganado… ¿Te queda claro?- Dijo ella muy molesta, odiaba que restaran importancia a Ashe. Luego de eso el hombre que las había interrumpido se marchó sin mirar atrás.

-Definitivamente tengo que irme y más te vale que cuando vuelva en 3 meses nadie vuelva a dirigirme la palabra sin preguntarte a ti antes, ¿entendido?- Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

* * *

Demacia era una parada forzosa antes de embarcarse hacia Ionia.

-Su eminencia, el Rey solicita su presencia como intermediaria.- Le dijo un guardia que corrió hasta alcanzar su carruaje.

Entrar en el imponente castillo Demaciano la reconfortaba un palacio lleno de luz y cristales de colores decoraban los enormes ventanales que coronaban el salón del trono. Jarvan III y su esposa Lady Catherine reflejaban una angustia casi palpable, la reina tenia sombras rojas bajo sus ojos era notorio que había estado llorando mientras que el rey le sujetaba fuertemente las manos.

-Su excelencia, no le pediría este favor si no fuera la vida de mi hijo la que está en riesgo, fue capturado por un batallón noxiano, sé que usted no debe dar preferencia hacia ninguna nación pero cualquier palabra que pudiera permitirnos recuperar a nuestro hijo.-

-Eeehhhh bueno… ¿Han intentado enviar algún contingente en su ayuda, ya sea para mediar o para emmm irrumpir en Noxus?-

Esta era una situación delicada, Noxus había capturado a Jarvan en combate, era obvio que lo ejecutarían probablemente en público, no renunciarían a esa victoria estratégica y moral sobre los demacianos.

* * *

 _"Ashe ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, deberé partir a Noxus, el príncipe demaciano Jarvan IV fue capturado y me solicitaron intentar recuperarlo, es casi imposible pero no tengo opción, el rey envió a la Vanguardia Intrépida, su mejor contingente a rescatar a su hijo pero dudo que sea tan sencillo. Espero que todo en Freljord este bien, cuídate mucho y a todos."_

Faltaba más de medio día de camino hacia Noxus, a esta altura no estaba segura de si hubiera algo que hacer o si de al menos la cabeza del príncipe siguiera unida a su cuello, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar en eso.

-Mi Lady, una avanzada demaciana se encuentra adelante. Le dijo uno de sus escoltas.

-Deténgala por favor.- Dijo mientras se bajaba con emoción. –Que siga vivo que siga vivo.- Pensaba, lo que menos quería ahora era otro conflicto entre Noxus y Demacia.

-Su excelencia.- Le dijo un joven y corpulento guerrero mientras se acercaba a ella con una expresión serena. –Mi nombre es Garen y soy el comandante de la Vanguardia Intrépida.-

-¿Crownguard, cierto?-

-Así es.-

-El rey me transmitió su preocupación y angustia por la situación en la que su príncipe se encontraba, espero que todo se hay solucionado.- Dijo tratando de leer el rostro de Garen.

-El príncipe se encuentra bien, la emboscada fue un éxito y conseguimos detener a tiempo la ejecución.-

-Muy buen trabajo.- Se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y estiro su brazo en son de que Garen la imitara. El hombre le estiro su mano cubierta con su armadura.

-Comandante es una costumbre Ioniana que cuando alguien busca felicitar un acontecimiento estrechando su mano deba quitarse cualquier prenda que la cubra.-

-Oh lo siento su excelencia.- Dijo el guerrero apresurándose a quitarse el brazal y el guante, para poder finalmente tomar la mano de ella.

-Bien Comandante tengo entendido que Demacia anhela el regreso de su príncipe por lo que no deseo retrasarlo más.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su carruaje nuevamente. –Ah y comandante, su familia y su nación deben de estar orgullosos de usted.-

Cuando ya habían emprendido el viaje nuevamente, uno de sus escoltas le dijo a través de la ventana.

-Si me permite decirlo mi lady nunca la había escuchado dar un cumplido.-

-Tsk, se lo merece, dime algo ¿Arriesgarías tu vida para meterte en el corazón de la ciudad enemiga con un puñado de soldados para detener una ejecución publica?-

-Eeeehhh ¿y-yyo?- Balbuceo el hombre tratando de imaginar la situación.

-Nadie lo haría, ni por un príncipe, ni por nadie, es suicida… Lo pienses como lo pienses, o Garen Crownguard es increíblemente valiente o es condenadamente estúpido.-

No era solo eso lo que le preocupaba, pudo verlo a través de los ojos de Garen, había sido demasiado sencillo rescatar a Jarvan, parece que después de todo tendría que pasar por Noxus antes de ir a Ionia.

-Envía una misiva a Boram Darkwill, dile que iré un par de días a evaluar lo ocurrido con el príncipe, que sea discreto no quiero que nadie sepa que estaré allí, ahhh y trata de sonar dulce no queremos que nos vean como una amenaza.-

 _Noxus era oscura, es decir mucho más oscura de lo que podría alguien imaginar, el aire parece toxico y esa colina artificial sobre la que está el alto mando no tiene forma de carita feliz como muchos dicen… las negras y enormes puertas se abrieron mientras miraba de reojo la ciudadela. El carruaje se detuvo y me hicieron bajar._

-Bienvenida a Noxus su excelencia.- Dijo un joven de amable y cínica sonrisa. –Mi nombre es Keiran Darkwill, mi padre me pidió que fuera yo quien la escoltara hacia el alto mando y que lo disculpara puesto que no se encuentra en condiciones de recibirla pero que en su lugar la atenderá el oficial (cuervo) Jericho Swain.- Dijo haciendo una mueca al decir ese nombre.

-G-gracias.- _Intentó tomar mi mano para ayudarme a subir de vuelta a mi transporte pero debido a que había olvidado volver a poner mi guante hice un gesto bastante brusco y descortés para evitarlo… definitivamente no quiero saber que hay en la cabeza de ese chico._

 _El recorrido hacia el alto mando fue una panorámica de decadencia social en escala, tal como una pirámide los desafortunados vivían en la parte más baja y externa, y a medida que ibas adentrándote y subiendo las familias más poderosas comenzaban a aparecer y en Noxus poder político era igual a una increíble inteligencia o a una asombrosa fuerza o destreza física (o una combinación de las tres) es por eso que cada vez me costaba más trabajo entender cómo es que Garen había podido rescatar al príncipe… no tenía sentido._

 _Al bajar del carruaje fue un hombre que cojeaba quien me recibió, ¿Ese era Swain? Creí que los noxianos eran bastante "selectivos" con las personas que ascendían en el poder quien diría que un lisiado seria oficial_.

-Bienvenida su excelencia, permítame y acompáñeme a mi despacho, por lo que tengo entendido sus escoltas solicitaron que su visita se mantuviera en secreto. ¿Es eso correcto?-

-Sí y no, si solicitaron mantener las debidas reservas pero fui yo quien lo pidió.-

En el despacho de Jericho ya se encontraba el hijo de Darkwill.

-Mi Lady nos han informado que está al tanto de los eventos que rodean al príncipe Jarvan IV.- Dijo Keiran

-Por el contrario solo escuche la versión demaciana, si vine aquí es porque quiero saber qué fue lo que realmente paso.-

Los 2 noxianos se sorprendieron levemente al escuchar el dejo de desconfianza hacia las palabras del rey.

 _Luego de escuchar toda historia sobre el incidente me aproxime hacia la puerta para retirarme pero antes…_

-¿Keiran puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te ofendas?-

-Viniendo de usted mi Lady dudo mucho que la pregunta no sea en efecto ofensiva.- Dijo el muchacho mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Reí porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, pero algo respecto a la situación me mantenía alerta. -Me agrada el sentido del humor… solo por esta vez te ahorraré la humillación pública.

-Su excelencia la acompaño hasta su carruaje.- Dijo Swain cojeando hasta la salida.

 _El pasillo de bajada estaba espantosamente oscuro, ya era de noche y las escasas velas emitían una luz demasiado débil para dominar las sombras._

-¿Dónde está mi carruaje… y mis escoltas?- Dije volteándome para ver a Swain.

-Es un alivio que nadie sepa que está aquí mi Lady.-

 _Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un golpe en la cabeza me derribó_.

.

 **Fin del capitulo nueve**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**


	10. C10: La sombra de la ciudad oscura

**Nota** **: Este capítulo tendrá 2 partes.**

 **Aclaración el universo de League of Legends pertenece a Riot Games.**

* * *

.

 **La Sombra de la ciudad oscura**

 **-Parte 1-**

.

.

 _Siento las duras correas sujetando mis muñecas y mis pies, no me puedo mover ¿Es una pesadilla? Abro los ojos y una intensa luz me ciega, escucho el ruido del metal, puedo sentir los pasos que se acercan hacia mí._

-Bien bien bien muy bien, recuerda compañero, Swain dijo quiere saber cómo funcionan las premoniciones, dijo que no le importaba lo que tuviéramos que hacerle AHAHAHA. Él dijo que mientras no la matemos está bien, bien muy bien.-

 _Su voz demencial y su espantosa risa fue todo lo que pude percibir antes de sentir el frio metal abrir mi carne._

* * *

 _No sé cuántos días han pasado…mis muñecas sangran de todas las veces que he intentado soltar las correas, la camilla es cubierta de sangre seca, y la sangre fresca gotea, esos bastardos no han descubierto nada, además de locos son inútiles, no aguantare mucho más así…_

* * *

-MMMMM MMMM MMMM GRRRR esto no no no no funciona…-

-¿Y si le abrimos la cabeza?- Dijo el otro hombre.-

-AHAHAAHAH ¡QUE BUENA IDEA! Dame dame eso tráelo rápido rápido.-

 _El dolor era tan intenso que mis uñas clavadas en la carne de mis manos eran insignificantes… todo se tornaba blanco, mis gritos estaban ahogados, ya no puedo siquiera res…pi-rar_

* * *

-¿Su excelencia? ¿Está bien?-

-¿Ehhh? ¿Q-qué?- _Solo pude ver a Swain tomando mi mano para ayudarme a bajar del carruaje_.

-Acompáñeme a mi despacho, por lo que tengo entendido sus escoltas solicitaron que su visita se mantuviera en secreto. ¿Es eso correcto?-

 _Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y el horror, estaba parada afuera del alto mando noxiano._

 _Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, Swain estaba en el suelo mientras yo corría lo más rápido que me dieran las piernas, para mi suerte Noxus es una ciudad en una colina y perderme entre los laberínticos callejones en bajada fue fácil._

* * *

Después de correr por cerca de una hora, sin aliento, de noche, en el peor barrio de la peor ciudad, sin que nadie supiera que ella se encontraba allí, definitivamente estaba en serios problemas, se puso la capucha de su capa y comenzó a caminar por las callejuelas de Noxus se aseguró bien de cubrir su rostro, las alcantarillas eran dominio sin ley, al menos los soldados que mandaran a buscarla difícilmente se adentrarían aquí donde las camarillas de asesinos mandan.

No tenía un plan, no tenía donde ocultarse, no conocía a nadie.

-Intenta pensar positivo… siempre podría ser peor.- Dijo antes de que una tormentosa lluvia comenzara a caer. –Bueno eso evitara que haya tanta gente en las calles.- Estaba agotada y necesitaba pensar, se sentó en el suelo sin importarle lo sucio y mojado que éste estuviera.

-¡AH! ¡HEY! Imbécil, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces tirado ahí como un montón de basura?- Le grito un sujeto corpulento luego de tropezarse con los pies de ella.

La sujeto del brazo y la levantó de un solo tirón haciendo que su capa cayera.

-Aaaaahhhhhh vaya vaya miren muchachos ¿que tenemos aquí?- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo mientras reía.

-Uuuhuhuhuh es toda una belleza ¿qué te trae a nuestros dominios preciosa?-

-¿Buscas diversión?-

 _Maldición maldición maldición… No hay manera que me deshaga de estos 5 bastardos sola. Si uso demasiado de mi poder no podré controlarme._

-S-si me dejan ir ahora mismo p-puedo darles algo de valor.- Estaba tan aterrada que no pensaba con claridad.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿Escucharon? Si la dejamos ir ahora.- Dijo el hombre con tono burlesco. -¿Por qué haríamos algo como eso? Si tienes algo de valor simplemente lo tomaremos, no es como si pudieras resistirte, pero no te preocupes que antes que nada podemos pasarla muuuuuy bien todos juntos.- Dijo tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Y si la llevamos al callejón?- Dijo uno de los hombres haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

Su mente quedó en blanco y su respiración se aceleró, pensó en gritar pero de nada serviría, nadie acudiría a ayudarla. Se sintió indefensa como cuando era solo una niña perdida en Freljord esperando la muerte, impotente.

La arrojaron contra un mohoso muro mientras el más corpulento de ellos se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Acaso eres la hija de algún comandante que escapó de las faldas de su madre? Bueno te mostraré un poco de hospitalidad ya que parece ser tu primera visita.- Acercó sus callosas manos y las metió por debajo de su vestido, ella estaba paralizada, eso era lo que significaba tener verdadero pavor, no reaccionaba ni siquiera podía respirar su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus instintos comenzaban a florecer. Poco a poco las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a congelarse, el frío se expandía paulatinamente, sus ojos empezaron a volverse como el hielo, helados y brillantes. El hombre chupó sus propios dedos antes de meterlos en la boca de ella, pero ella veía todo en cámara lenta, las gotas de lluvia mojando su cabello, el fétido aliento de su agresor y las risas de sus acompañantes todo se detenía previo a botar aire una última vez antes de…

Una reacción que nunca llegó, pues no fue necesario, volvió en sí al sentir una punzada de dolor en su estómago, ella y el grandulón bajaron sus miradas para ver una brillante cuchilla que a él lo atravesaba por completo mientras que a ella solo le había hecho un rasguño. A diferencia de su percepción hace unos segundos ahora todo ocurría una velocidad casi imperceptible, una sombra negra se movía entre los delincuentes los que sacaban toda clase de filosas cuchillas y navajas para defenderse pero que fueron completamente inútiles. Cuando solo 2 de ellos quedaban en pie uno sacó un viejo y pesado revolver amenazando a la oscuridad.

-¡A-Atrévete a mostrarte de n-nuevo hijo de puta y te llenaré de plomo!- Exclamó antes de que su compañero cayera al suelo con la garganta rajada. El eco del disparo inundó el callejón al tiempo que el encapuchado inspeccionaba su brazo izquierdo, sacudió su cabeza de forma amenazante y en una fracción de segundo le lanzo una daga entre los ojos.

Ella no podía, ni quería respirar nunca había sentido el aire cargado por esta clase de sed de sangre, ese hombre que se aproximaba a ella con pasos decididos la iba a matar, no importaba que le dijera o que hiciera, él cada vez estaba más cerca, se encogió lo más que pudo antes de tener al intimidante sujeto presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, podía sentir su respiración, tímida levantó la miraba poco a poco hasta toparse con unos penetrantes y crueles ojos café, comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido casi sin poder controlarse, él tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo olfateó, se volteó y su espalda fue lo último que ella vio antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

* * *

Dubitativo, volteó nuevamente hacia la chica, estaba inconsciente en el piso, pero se decidió por dejarla ahí, de nada le serviría una niña asustadiza.

O quizás no… lo lamentaría más tarde.

* * *

El frío la despertó, un frío violento… y claro, la gotera que caía justo en su frente, trató a acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad hasta que por fin pudo divisar la figura que miraba cauteloso por la única ventana del descuidado y destruido piso.

-Hay guardias recorriendo las calles.- Su voz era profunda y cortante como una espada.

-Es lo normal ¿no?- Respondió con voz tímida y nerviosa… debían haber sido enviados por Swain para capturarla.

-No, no es lo "normal" nadie de arriba viene a las alcantarillas, no a menos que sea de vital importancia.- Se aproximó a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. -Quien eres niña, no eres de aquí, tampoco eres hija de un noble.- Inspeccionó cada centímetro de su rostro, pero ella no dijo nada. -¿No responderás? ¿Qué no tienes modales? Bien quizás deba entregarte a los guardias, tal vez hasta me den una recompensa.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo… si me entregas a los guardias te mataran.- Sentenció con miedo, no sabía como se lo tomaría su rescatador, pero prefería lidiar con él que con los siervos del cuervo.

-¿¡Qué dices niñata?!- La tomó de la muñeca tan fuerte que le hizo daño, pero eso no le afecto tanto como el hecho de que a pesar de que estaban teniendo contacto directo… ella no podía ver nada, no podía leerlo, ni sus recuerdos o su nombre... nada ¿Quién era este hombre? -Será mejor que te largues y no me sigas entendiste.-

-ESPERA… n-no puedes dejarme… por favor ayúdame a salir de esta ciudad si no lo haces me espera algo peor que la muerte.-

-No ¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir aquí? No somos nada para el resto de Noxus, me matarían como a un animal.- Dijo antes de acercarse a la ventana. -Ya te lo dije, no me sigas.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar por la ventana, al asomarse se dio cuenta que no era necesario que se lo advirtiera, aunque anhelaba seguirlo no podría puesto que se encontraban en un 4to piso ni siquiera lo vio perderse nuevamente en las sombras… otra vez estaba sola y atrapada.

Salió de ahí con cautela, evitando todo y a todos, aún era de noche y parecía que faltaba una eternidad para el amanecer.

* * *

El encapuchado caminaba por las calles con confianza y porte, era la única forma de que nadie se metiera contigo en ese infierno.

-OYE TÚ, SI TÚ. Tenemos que hacerte algunas preguntas, por orden del alto mando debemos interrogar a todo aquel que veamos.-

Se detuvo pero no dijo ni dio a entender nada.

-¿Has visto a una mujer?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que he visto mujeres, todos los días de hecho.-

-¿Te crees muy gracioso pedazo de basura? Te pregunto si has visto a una mujer que no sea de por aquí.- Exclamó con total desprecio hacia todo.

-No.- Respondió antes de voltearse para seguir con su camino.

Pero antes de lograr alejarse el guardia que lo interrogó lo sujetó por el hombro.

-¿Ah sí? Que extraño, porque un anciano nos dijo que un sujeto con tu exacta descripción llevaba a la mujer que estamos buscando inconsciente en su espalda, ¿No es así muchachos?- Algunos respondían mientras que otros solo reían.

 _1 2 3… 7 en total, no podría con todos… no sin sus navajas y con una bala incrustada aun en su brazo… tendría que escapar._

-Como invitada de honor del cuervo creí que al menos tendría la cortesía de venir por mí… que pena.- Dijo ella altanera.

-Será mejor que vengas con nosotros, tú y tu amigo encapuchado. Como buena niña ¿Te parece?- Ese guardia era un verdadero bastardo.

* * *

Estatuas de oscuro hielo y cadáveres destrozados fue todo lo que quedó al final de la batalla, ella inmaculada como si el combate nunca hubiese tenido lugar. Él no había tenido tanta suerte, sangraba del costado izquierdo, pero se mantenía de pie y podía caminar. Pero todavía no podía cantar victoria pues una amenaza aun mayor estaba de pie junto a él, más fría que el mismo hielo con sus ojos completamente idos apuntó sus dedos hacia su rescatador.

-Oye… gracias… ya puedes dejar de brillar…- Dijo entre jadeos. Pero ella no lo escuchaba, él comenzaba a percibir el peligro. -¿Q-Qué te ocu-

Despertó de golpe en la misma derruida habitación en que lo había hecho horas atrás.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó sin abrir los ojos esperando que una voz familiar respondiera.

-Los congelaste a todos… casi me incluyo a mí mismo, gracias por eso de hecho.- Dijo el encapuchado que ahora se encontraba con el torso desnudo vendando sus heridas.

-¿TE HICE DAÑO? ¿CÓMO FUE QUE ME DETUVE?- Esto no podía estarle pasando de nuevo, se supone que después de sus semanas con el maestro Lito encerrada esto ya no pasaría jamás.

-Cállate, nos podrían oír… Solo me acerque a ti y te lo pedí amablemente.- Dijo él como si fuera lo más normal.

-¿E-En serio? ¿Solo eso?-

 _¿Quién era este hombre? Cada vez más interrogantes surgían acerca de su enigmático rescatador del cual aún no conocía ni su nombre._

 _._

 **Fin del capítulo 10 -Parte 1-**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido.**


	11. C11: La sombra de la ciudad oscura

**Nota** **: Parte 2 del capítulo 10**

 **Aclaración solo la protagonista de esta historia me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **La sombra de la ciudad oscura**

 **-Parte 2-**

.

.

-3 días, después te largas, ¿estamos claros?- Le dijo haciendo una marcada seña la que ella respondió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Él era autoritario y dominante, brusco y sin una pizca de tacto.

-¿Cuál es tu plan para salir de aquí?-

-Eh bueno… la verdad es que aún no he pensado en nada…- Le respondió cabeza agacha, él no era para nada paciente y desde que se habían encontrado no tuvo ni un instante para pensar.

-Seré claro, la única forma de salir de aquí es que te saquen, no hay otra opción.- Se sentó en la cama junto a ella. -¿Conoces a alguien lo suficientemente hábil o idiota para que venga por ti?-

-No… nadie que siga vivo sabe que estoy aquí… excepto, excepto mi hermana. ¿Cuánto demora una carta en llegar a Freljord?-

-¿¡Freljord?! Mínimo 3 días… y una fortuna. ¿Pero harás que tu hermana venga por ti? Y supongo que si no es más diestra que tú tendré a 2 inútiles a mí cargo…- Dijo con una mueca.

-No, no… jamás le pediría a ella que viniera a este lugar, necesito que se comunique con un conocido de Piltover. Un explorador.- Ese muchacho Ezreal, cuando lo conoció sabía que no había sido el azar, si alguien podía sacarla de allí era él, y si la suerte estaba de su lado el chico estaría cerca la ciudad…

-Entonces tendremos que ir a ver a… mmmm una "conocida" que podría hacer llegar una carta a Freljord. Saldremos cuando anochezca.- Dijo antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a un gran baúl de madera.

-¿Es más seguro salir de noche?- Preguntó incrédula.

-¿Qué? No, para nada, pero la verdad no me gusta pisar las calles cuando es de día.- Del baúl comenzó a sacar algunas navajas pequeñas y otras no tanto a la vez que las escondía entre sus ropas. Cuando levantó el brazo hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Aún tienes la bala? Déjame ver.- Se sentó en el suelo junto a él pero no quiso tocarlo.

-Me di cuenta que eres una maga, no sabía que fueses curandera.-

-No lo soy, ¿podrías quitarte tu capa?-

-¿No vas a congelarme o sí?- Dijo mientras se quitaba la capa y su carcomida camiseta.

-Soy una cazadora, en mi tribu todas las mujeres cazadoras deben poder tratar heridas, nunca sabes cuándo una tormenta te impedirá volver a tiempo.- Le explicaba a la vez que sus dedos comenzaban a ponerse celestes.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-

-Cálmate, tengo que sacar la bala y de ésta forma no te dolerá y evitaré la hemorragia.- Recitó sin quitar sus ojos de la herida, concentrada en extraer la pieza. -Listo.- Soltó el trozo de metal que hizo un ruido sordo en el piso de madera.

-Sí, bueno… bien hecho, yo puedo vendarme solo.-

* * *

-Talon querido, creí que te habías olvidado de mí.- Le dijo una mujer sumamente particular, su piel era casi purpura, con su cabello a tono pero mucho más intenso, sus ojos eran brillantes y penetrantes, de no ser por sus sugestivas palabras no le parecería humana… y aun así dudaba que lo fuera.

-Morgana…- Respondió el asesino sumamente incomodo.- Necesito un favor, esta carta debe llegar a Freljord lo antes posible.-

-Oh… ya veo.- Cambió la tonalidad de su voz a una mucho más profunda. -Sabes que te costará… y mucho. Por el mínimo tu carta llegará en 2 meses, por el máximo mmmmm 2 días, y no… lo siento cariño no puedes pagarme como la última vez.- Dijo pasándose los dedos por los labios mientras lo miraba de arriba y abajo.

-Ahhhhhhh… tenemos un problema.- Se volteó hacia su compañera ignorando completamente a su "conocida. La muchacha se acercó hacia Morgana, se quitó un llamativo anillo y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Este anillo fue un regalo de Jarvan III, son gemas traídas de la Gran Barrera y metales preciosos de Kalamanda, será tuyo si no haces preguntas.- Talon y Morgana abrieron sus ojos de par en par mientras se acercaban a revisar la joya. -Es autentico, puedes creerme.- Morgana inspeccionaba el anillo con total fascinación.

-Esto, es más que suficiente, llegará en dos días tienes mi palabra… y bueno ahora que ya zanjamos los negocios podríamos pasar a algo más interesante.- Se mordió el labio. Talon se puso la capucha y le dio la espalda.

-No gracias…-

-¿En serio? Ohhh ya veo, es por tu amiga… Querido déjame decirte que tu encanto no funciona con las vírgenes.-

-Déjala en paz ¿Quieres?- Dijo sin interés, Morgana era una charlatana y no tenía ánimos de quedarse mucho tiempo.

El tono de piel de la chica pasó se blanco nieve a rojo intenso en medio segundo. Morgana se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

- _Él es mucho para ti… niñita, nunca podrías... satisfacerlo.-_

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Dijo afirmado en el marco de la puerta de la tienda de Morgana "Suculencia Pecaminosa" el nombre perfecto para algo que pertenece a ella.

-S-Si…- Lo siguió en silencio tratando de empujar las palabras de esa mujer fuera de su mente. 2 días tendría que aguardar en ese oscuro lugar… y después debía confiar en que Ashe la sacara de allí.

* * *

Caminaban de vuelta al piso del asesino por las calles más anchas del vientre de Noxus, el frío era áspero y duro. Ella cerraba sus ojos ligeramente y trataba de verse nuevamente en su tierra natal, podía ver su aliento congelado contrastado con el hermoso cielo de Freljord, los arboles gentiles y viejos, los animales salvajes que correteaban por la nieve.

- _Shhhh.-_ Talon la había tomado y apresado entre 2 pequeños edificios abandonados, le había tapado la boca y él miraba como un halcón leyendo cualquier sonido o movimiento.

La cubrió con su capa y ambos desaparecieron en las sombras, viejos trucos de las calles. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, ella podía sentir el latir de su corazón, era lento y calmado en contraste con el de ella que era cada vez más acelerado y ruidoso.

-¿Estas asustada?- Le susurró. -¿O es que acaso te pongo nerviosa?- Se aproximó aún más para decirle suavemente al oído con una media sonrisa.

Un grupo de hombres pasaron, sus pasos casi no hacían ruido y ahí lo notó, Talon, al caminar sus pasos no emitían sonido alguno.

Ella solo lo miró, llena de preguntas.

-Eran asesinos de la camarilla, normalmente los mato para que me dejen en paz pero ahora….- La miró de pies a cabeza. -Vamos, hay que seguir.-

* * *

-Usa mi cama.- Dijo en cuanto llegaron, él se quitó sus cosas y se sentó en el suelo, mirando por la ventana.

-No te preocupes por mí, ¿Dormirás en el suelo?- Se quitó su pesada capa, temía acercase a él, como si notara que su presencia lo incomodaba.

-No. Duérmete ya.-

* * *

 _Él no sabe quién soy, no teme tocarme o apegarse a mí. Me ayuda desinteresadamente, bueno algo así… No es como ningún otro hombre que haya conocido, y por alguna razón me hace sentir culpable recordar a Zelos cuando él está cerca._

* * *

-No salgas, es más… no deberías volver a salir hasta que tu "explorador" nos contacte.- Dijo antes de entregarle algo para que comiera. Ella asintió con la cabeza, no quería ser un problema para él.

* * *

4 días de paz y una noche un fuerte golpe la despertó, Talon entró apenas dando traspiés, no traía su capa y la cuchilla en su brazo derecho estaba quebrada. Su sangre goteaba.

-¡¿TALON?!- Corrió hacia él y alcanzó a tomarlo antes de que cayera inconsciente. Tenía una profunda herida en su espalda baja, congeló el enorme corte para que parara de sangrar y cosió la herida con lo que pudo.

* * *

Le costaba respirar, sentía una ligera presión en su pecho y un punzante dolor en su espalda, abrió sus ojos lentamente, el sedoso cabello de la chica estaba casi en su cara, lo movió suavemente para no despertarla. Carraspeó.

-¿Mmmmmmmmmmm? Estas despierto.- Dijo con sorpresa, se había dormido sobre el torso de Talon vigilando que no fuera a tener fiebre.

-Gracias por eso… Tengo un mensaje para ti, de un tal Ezreal.- Dijo apenas, sacando un pequeño papel de su pantalón.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Dame eso!- Le arrancó la nota de las manos y la leyó en segundos. -Estará aquí mañana, pero… Talon ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Hubieron algunas complicaciones… al parecer los guardias aun te están buscando.-

-Entonces… Swain no creyó en el informe de Ashe.- Estaba preocupada, en su carta le decía a Ashe que informara que ella se había retirado a las montañas por unos días y que por eso no aparecería en público… pero Swain al igual Talon debía saber que nadie sale de Noxus. -Aquí habla del lugar en el que me encontrará, pero no sé donde es.-

Talon le quitó el papel. -Yo te llevaré, después de todo sería una lástima que te atraparan cuando estás tan cerca de irte.-

* * *

El día llegó y resultó que el lugar del encuentro era un movido mercado clandestino.

-Tu contacto es un idiota, jamás lo encontraremos con toda esta gente…-

-No seas negativo y dame la nota.- Si fue escrito por Ezreal quizás podría usarlo para verlo, después de todo no tenía muchas opciones más que tratar.

Se concentró lo más que pudo, cerró los ojos, apretó fuertemente la nota, serenó su respiración, el ruido a su alrededor comenzó a disminuir hasta desaparecer por completo, así como la tenue luz, los olores… pudo verlo estaba cerca solo a unos pocos puestos más adelante.

-Ven, ya lo tengo.- El asesino la miraba con ligero asombro, ¿Qué diablos había hecho esa niña?

Allí estaba, un mechón rubio escapaba casi imperceptiblemente por entre las telas que lo cubrían, su corazón latía a toda velocidad por fin saldría de ahí, por fin volvería a su hog-

Talon la agarró del brazo impidiéndole avanzar más.

-No te muevas, es una trampa.-

* * *

-Lo están vigilando, dudo que tu amigo lo sepa.-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Demonios… por qué todo debía ser tan difícil.

-Tú no harás nada, yo los distraeré… Mira allí están.- Apuntó en 3 diferentes direcciones sumando un total de 5 guardias. -Cuando se hayan alejado ve con él y lárguense lo más rápido que puedan, ¿Entendiste?- Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo antes de que él empezara a alejarse.

-Espera- Lo detuvo, él se volteó y ella se abrió la capa, reveló una pesada cadena plateada con un enorme dije en forma de rombo decorado con piedras más pequeñas. -Quédatelo, por todas las molestias… p-puedes vendérselo a tu amiga, debería darte mucho por él-

El asesino abrió la boca para responderle, pero, no hubo palabras, se puso la cadena ocultando la valiosa joya dentro de su ropa donde no podía verse y sin decir nada nuevamente se volteó para echar a andar su plan.

* * *

-¡LADRÓN!- El grito resonó por todo el mercado a tiempo para que los guardas centraran su atención en la sombra que liquidó a uno de los hombres sin esfuerzo antes de ser seguido por los demás.

-¡Ezreal!- Exclamó agitada.

-¡Tú! Tu hermana me lo dijo to-

-Tenemos que irnos ahora YA.-

Caminaron rápido tratando de no llamar la atención, llegando al muro obtendrían una ventaja abismante. Su salida del mercado fue rápida y en silencio, temían hablar entre ellos y ella particularmente se sentía mal por arrastrar al muchacho a esta horrible situación. En la pestilente parte posterior de un bar se alzaba el muro de 20 metros que colindaba con un oscuro y peligroso bosque al que nadie realmente se aventuraba a internarse.

-Esto dolerá, aunque no más que a mí.-

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?-

-Hay que atravesar el muro.-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Con magia.- Dijo sonriendo, le tomó la mano y una luz amarilla y cegadora fue lo único que quedó de su rastro dentro de los muros.

Ezreal jadeaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras su nariz y oído derecho sangraban.

-E-Estoy bien… solo que… no se supone que deba hacer eso… no con otra persona al menos.-

-Tranquilo yo te ayudaré.- Se pasó el brazo del chico por encima de los hombros para que él cargara su peso en ella y comenzaron a andar, debían alejarse lo más que pudieran de esa ciudad antes de que cayera la noche.

.

 **Fin del capítulo 10 -Parte 2-**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario de cualquier tipo es bienvenido**


	12. C11: El corazón de Ionia

**Nota** **: Nuevos personajes irán apareciendo a medida que la historia avance.**

 **Aclaración solo la protagonista me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **El corazón de Ionia**

.

.

Solo un día de viaje les faltaba para llegar a Piltover, claro con el transporte adecuado, con el que obviamente no contaban… Eso sin considerar el hecho de que Ezreal estaba exhausto y que todo Noxus estaba tras ella.

-Lo-lo más sensato es bordear la Gran Barrera, recuerda que nadie puede cruzarla sin autorización…- Decía el muchacho rubio entre jadeos.

-¿Estás demente? Debo llevarte de vuelta a Piltover, allá estarás seguro.- No era la mejor de las ideas pero con suerte, los noxianos no sabrían su destino.

* * *

Dos días recorriendo caminos ocultos de los que solo los conocedores estaban al tanto para llegar a la frontera de la ciudad del Progreso, cuyo nombre no podría ser más acertado.

-Ugh… La forma más segura de entrar es por los túneles subterráneos.-

-¿No es más peligroso? ¿Qué pasa si nos perdemos? Tengo que llevarte a un hospital.-

-Tranquila, es imposible que nos perdamos, yo hice los mapas de toda esa zona.- Presumió con una sonrisa, a pesar de su estado se veía mucho mejor… las ventajas de ser joven.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?- Subiendo por una vieja y corroída escalera se encontraron con que estaban dentro de un edificio.

-En el lugar más seguro de la ciudad, la estación de policía.-

-Así que… ¿El sheriff de aquí es muy confiable?-

-Mmmmm no exactamente, pero dudo que nos Noxianos nos hayan seguido hasta aquí…-

-Ezreal… Yo te debo algunas explicaciones, fuiste hasta Noxus solo porque alguien que me conoce te lo pidió.-

-¿Te refieres a Ashe? No te preocupes tu hermana me lo dijo todo en su carta, "Su Eminencia!.-

-Oh, entonces lo sabias… bueno quiero que sepas entonces que te debo una y grande…-

* * *

Sentada en el vestíbulo de un ruidoso y moderno hospital, ella esperaba tener noticias de la salud de Ezreal.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Usted está acompañando a Ezreal?- Una mujer vestida de punta en blanco le preguntó con un tono particularmente amable.

-Sí, si soy yo ¿Cómo esta él?-

-Oh, está bien no se preocupe, algo descompensado por lo que pareció un sobre esfuerzo en poco tiempo, pero con un par de días de reposo y buena alimentación volverá a estar en plena forma.-

Los ruidosos e imponentes tacones de una muchacha hacían eco en los pasillos del hospital, muchos la miraban y saludaban con respeto.

-Usted, ¿Viene con Ezreal?- Una chica notoriamente más joven de cabello azulado y miraba suspicaz se paró frente a ella con un aura de autoridad.

-S-si…-

-Tendré que pedirle que me acompañe por favor.- Y así fue, la siguió en silencio no quería problemas en esta ciudad, ya tenía demasiados… En una habitación que parecía la oficina de algún médico. –Me informan que de la nada, usted y Ezreal aparecieron por el edificio de la policía, asi que cuénteme ¿Qué hace el Oráculo de Valoran en Piltover?-

Trató de mantenerse en calma, pero seguía algo intimidada, no podía realmente confiar en nadie.

-Tu-tuve un contratiempo… si pudiera comunicarme con mis asesores y consejeros… me ayudaría mucho.-

-Ya fueron convocados, arribaran en un par de días tranquilícese su Eminencia y déjeme ser la primera en decirle, Bienvenida a Piltover.-

* * *

Los días pasaron y la ciudad del Progreso se mostró ante ella, las dantescas estructuras, la pulcritud y las luces eran como un coctel de estimulantes para los sentidos, recorrió casi cada rincón custodiada muy de cerca por Caitlyn la joven que la había interceptado en el hospital había resultado ser una detective privada bastante reconocida en Piltover.

Finalmente el día de zarpar a Ionia había llegado. En el muelle ningún agradecimiento sería suficiente para recompensar a Ezreal, ni siquiera para reflejar lo agradecida que ella estaba con él, le debía la vida y algún día esperaba poder pagar esa deuda.

* * *

El viento salino y el canturreo de las gaviotas la acompañaban, el radiante e intenso sol dominaba el cielo sin que ni una nube se atravesara en su camino, a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar la isla, lo vivido en Noxus la había marcado, no podía bajar la guardia, los enemigos acechaban en las sombras todo el tiempo… A los poderosos no les importa que ella sea el Oráculo no dudarían en asesinarla, hacerle daño o chantajearla.

Mientras dejaba secar la pinta sobre el papel se puso a reflexionar, le enviaría esa carta a Ashe en cuanto pisaran suelo Ioniano, se había abstenido de hacerlo en Piltover puesto creía que podría espiar su misiva.

* * *

Su viaje al Templo del Maestro Lito fue una mezcla de sensaciones, sin ansias auténticas de llegar a su destino no sabía que les diría a todos. Habían intentado secuestrarla, nuevamente había perdido el control de los poderes heredados por Lissandra, había estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces en esos días en Noxus que le abrió los ojos… En tan poco tiempo había cambiado, al igual que en su primera vez en Ionia. Antes de salir de Freljord su mundo y pensamientos eran tan limitados ahora se sentía mayor, un poco más sabia…

La puerta del carruaje fue abierta desde afuera y una mano se extendió para ayudarla a bajar, salió rápido y de golpe como si su transporte tuviera una bomba dentro, tropezando y cayendo se bruces, una entrada llamativa que tomó por sorpresa a todos quienes esperaban en la entrada su llegada.

De cara había caído al suelo, podía sentir el pasto y tierra en su boca, su ojo izquierdo lagrimeaba por el dolor, sus piernas aún estaba enredadas en la pisadera del carruaje, sintió unas manos ayudándole a ponerse de pie y aunque sus ojos seguían cerrados pudo verlo, los recuerdos de Zelos fluían como una cascada por su mente, brillantes días de sol, largas tardes de entrenamiento, su hermana Irelia y su padre… Las imágenes se peleaban por captar su atención hasta que una se impuso sobre las demás, era ella, se vio a si misma durmiendo bajo un árbol, riendo en los juegos de una pequeña aldea… Su primer beso…

-¡S-su Eminencia! ¿Está bien?- Y allí estaban los despampanantes ojos celestes de Zelos la dejaban sin habla.

-Eh ahm yo, si estoy bien… gracias.- Su aspecto desordenado, tentó la risa en Zelos quien luchaba por mantener la compostura no tanto frente a ella si no que frente a sus colegas.

Mientras el Maestro Lito intentaba conservar el ambiente formal, todos los presentes ya no podían contener las carcajadas.

-Su-su Eminencia, déjeme darle la Bienvenida nuevame… _por favor, les pido que mantengan la compostura.-_

-Lo siento Maestro… pero ya he estado aquí antes, creo que no es necesaria tanta formalidad.- Interrumpió con las mejillas rojas, a diferencia del resto del viaje ahora solo quería entrar rápidamente al templo, todo menos seguir en la entrada donde todos se reían de su torpeza.

* * *

 _-¿Recibiste mi carta?-_ El muchacho que se encontraba sentado frente a ella en el comedor, todos charlaban con tranquilidad mientras comían, pero Zelos a quien ya le había llamado la atención en varias ocasiones tenía que ser cuidadoso al hablar con su Eminencia.

Ella no le respondió, ni siquiera lo miró, comía despreocupada y esperó hasta que el Maestro se distrajera para pasarle una nota por debajo de la mesa.

 _¿Podemos hablar?_

 _En privado_

Zelos la miró con intriga y algo de temor, la última vez que habían hablado las cosas no salieron para nada bien y no tenía idea alguna de que podría querer hablar. Quizás solo quería saber de él, tal vez quería noticias o podría ser… que ella se hubiera hartado de él y si le pidió que hablaran seria para mandarlo a volar frente a frente de una vez por todas. La incertidumbre puede hacer estragos con la mente.

Daba vueltas por su cuarto como quien espera para su ejecución, cada mínimo sonido lo ponía en estado de alerta, la cena había pasado hace un par de hora y los pasillos como de costumbre estaban desiertos.

 _3 horas desde la cena y aun no hay señales… ¿Y si ella quería que yo fuese a su cuarto? Puede ser que me esté esperando hace horas…_ Reflexionó y decidido caminó raudo hasta la puerta, pero se petrificó frente a esta cuando un oyó un ruido al otro lado de esta.

 _-¿Zelos? ¿Estás ahí?-_ Una voz casi inaudible pero aun asi inconfundible para él atravesó la delgada puerta.

La deslizó lentamente con total nerviosismo y cuando iba por la mitad ella entró rápidamente y cerró tras de sí.

 _-¿Qué haces? Alguien podría vernos…-_

 _-_ Lo siento…Yo…Tú ¿De qué querías hablar?-

Sabía que tenía que hablarle, compartir con él esa verdad que solo pudo ver luego de que su vida por primera vez fuera abiertamente amenazada. Abrió la boca muchas veces sin decir nada, solo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que simplemente no llegaban.

-Si vienes a decirme que ya no t-

Sin dejarlo terminar se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, la adrenalina corriendo por las venas de los 2 fue todo lo que ella necesitaba sentir para tener certeza absoluta de que no estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, Ashe tenía razón debía vivir su vida, no negarse a los momentos y experiencias que se nos ponen en frente, ya no y no importaba cuanto tuviera que luchar, mientras siguiera respirando no dejaría su felicidad en el olvido por Valoran, encontraría la forma de protegerlos a todos y estar con Zelos.

-Te extrañé…- Dijo con temor de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno… eso no fue exactamente una conversación si lo hubiera sabido antes…- Se rio al ver en retrospectiva todas las locuras sin sentido que pasaron por su mente momentos antes. –no me habría preocupado tanto.-

-Yo… Me di cuenta de algunas cosas y quiero que sepas que no voy a renunciar a mi propia felicidad.- Él la miró sorprendido, se veía más madura en efecto, algo había cambiado, le había dado convicción.

* * *

-Su Eminencia, el propósito de este nuevo llamado es… bueno básicamente comenzar a sumergirse en las políticas de Valoran, ampliar y refinar sus conocimientos y mantener una visión por sobre todo imparcial, al completarse su instrucción deberá comenzar un recorrido por las ciudades estado de Valoran y pueblos importantes, como sabe muchos de estos últimos incluyendo a la isla no son consideradas ciudades estado por las demás naciones...-

Escuchaba atenta, 2 meses no pasarían rápido no conocía prácticamente nada sobre la política o los conflictos que afectaban al continente.

-…Por lo que su hogar temporal durante estos 2 meses será en la biblioteca de magia e historia Ionaia y Continental que se encuentra en El Placidium.-

-Es un nombre algo largo…-

-Bueno nosotros solo le decimos, la Gran Biblioteca.- Respondió el Maestro algo divertido.

-Entonces… ¿No me quedaré aquí?-

-No, una de nuestras mujeres de letras más respetadas la acompañará en principio pero no se preocupe muchas jóvenes promesas en la magia y otras artes entrenan su cuerpo y mente allí, no estará sola su Eminencia.- A pesar de las reconfortantes palabras, la muchacha lo miraba con tristeza. –Lo siento su Eminencia, pero un deber para con mi dinastía me mantendrá atado al templo por los siguientes años… Irelia ya cumplió edad y será entrenada al igual que lo fue Zelos.-

Y así después de una agitada llegada rápidamente hizo camino al centro de Ionia El Placidium. Arribando en el Jardín del Loto una mujer de apariencia impecable se plantó frente a ella.

-Su Eminencia, mi nombre es Karma es un honor para mí guiarla por el corazón de nuestra isla, aquí será libre de llevar a cabo sus estudios como guste, además de recibir asesoría por nuestros maestros y ancianos en cualquier ocasión que usted requiera.-

Ella la miró sorprendida, la mujer no era mayor que ella y aun así podía sentir casi físicamente la energía espiritual emanada por Karma.

Debieron pasar 2 semanas para que pudiera conocer por completo El Placidium y algunos de sus alrededores, pues este lugar rebosaba de vida, sabiduría, fortaleza y energía, era casi como si estuviera vivo. Por otro lado la biblioteca ofrecía la paz y soledad que a veces necesitaba, desde que se hizo conocida la noticia de que la Oráculo de Valoran se encontraba estudiando allí casi nadie ponía un pie dentro por miedo a perturbar algo tan sagrado para los Ionianos como lo era el enriquecimiento de la mente, tanto así que la habían instalado en una habitación que se encontraba dentro de la misma biblioteca.

Sumergida estudiando en profundidad la Era helada y a las Tres Hermanas, ojeaba con asombro cada página devorando el conocimiento como el más dulce de los manjares, un escalofrió recorría su espalda cada vez que leía ese nombre "Lissandra", hasta que algo rompió su concentración de pronto se sintió observada, cerró el libro de golpe y comenzó a recorrer las estanterías como si estuviera sola. No lo oía o veía pero sabía que estaba en alguna parte de la habitación.

-¿Seguiremos jugando a las escondidas o vendrás a saludar de una vez?-

Era la voz de él, Zelos estaba en El Placidium, caminó rápido y llena de emoción, pues a pesar de todo habían sido 2 semanas muy solitarias. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente ella se sintió profundamente cautivada, a 7 metros de distancia lo vio de pie con lo que parecía una especie de traje ceremonial, se revolvía el cabello y evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Ella caminó sin notar que no podía parar de sonreír.

-¿Te interrumpo?- Preguntó Zelos, como siempre se sentía algo intimidado por la presencia de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el templo.- La aspereza de sus palabras era compensada por la inmensa felicidad que parecía brotar de cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Yo… Bueno, vine a verte… no es una visita "oficial" ni nada de eso, solo quería verte.-

-¿Por cuánto te quedaras?- Dijo con una voz más grave, intentaba contener el rubor que las palabras del muchacho le provocaban.

-Estoy aquí para ser celebrado como nuevo Capitán de las… escasas, fuerzas militares Ionianas.- Presumió altivo con su clásica sonrisa.

-Eso es, muy impresionante de hecho.- Se relamió los labios y se acomodó un mechón de cabello, era como ver a una quinceañera.

-La ceremonia es en 2 días aquí en los Jardines… ¿Irías conmigo? Sé que no puedes ir como mi acompañante porque no se vería bi-

-Claro, iré contigo.-

-Todas las flores de Loto esta noche florecen por él, la estrella más brillante del firmamento, su noche. Por décadas el Templo del Maestro Lito y su arte han defendido y maravillado no solo toda Ionia si no que a todo Valoran por su impecable y único estilo, es por eso que esta noche todos seremos testigos del juramento de servicio y lealtad a nuestras tradiciones por parte de uno de los que esperemos sea el gran legado del Maestro Lito, Zelos.- Karma luego de su discurso inaugural llamó a Zelos a pasar al frente, las hojas que antes había traído cubiertas en su espalda ahora eran reveladas al público y mientras él se abría camino éstas flotaban obedientes en su espalda. Se arrodilló mientras Karma hacia levitar un Manto del Decoro que dejó descansar delicadamente sobre sus hombreras, ante el aplauso de todos Zelos hizo su juramento.

Luego de la ceremonia todos se trasladaron a los Jardines, los elogios a la joven promesa venían de todos los rincones de la isla; Maestros Wuju, Monjes Shojin, Ninjas de la Orden Kinkou. Quienes mantenían su distancia del festejado no podían evitar notar que la Oráculo de Valoran no se despegaba del brazo del joven Lito.

Los ojos de todos en Placidium estaban en la Oráculo y el recién nombrado Capitán, aunque era sabido que ella se había quedado con el Maestro en su primera visita a la isla, su cercanía intrigada a algunos y preocupaba a otros. Que tan peligrosa podría ser la unión de una Oráculo con un Ioniano…

.

 **Fin del capítulo 11**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido.**


End file.
